Once More Unto the Breach
by rightous malestrom
Summary: A copy of the Potter's will was sent to James' godmother Minerva McGonagall. She steps in and takes the young Harry from the steps of the Dursley's seeing Dumbledore willing to ignore the will which listed her as a possible guardian and expressed that he should never goes to there. Now a confident Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts with his best friend in tow.
1. Once More Unto the Breach

A/N: So quick introduction since I'm new here. This story is about the possible changes to Harry's life if McGonagall had taken Harry from the Dursley's instead of leaving him on the doorstop. I'm not a big fan of Hermione and find her personality grates me, neither her nor Ron will be portrayed in a positive light though so if they're you favorites the tale is not going to be for you. My Dumbledore will be well meaning but so focused on the greater good and the overall picture he missed small details like people. Flawed but with the intent of being good. With that done I present my first fanfiction offering.

Disclaimer: all rights belong to JK Rowling, its her sandbox I'm playing in.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Once More Unto The Breach**

"Harry James Potter, Archer Titus Pittman what have you done now?" came the familiar roar through the house. The boys in question looked up from their lounging on opposite sofas in the main living room, Harry turned to his friend putting down his copy of some duelling journal covering western Europe and asked:

"what did we do this time?" Archer turned back to the notes he was taking from some large leather bound text and grunted out,

"what didn't we do?"

"true" replied Harry. Really it had been a great use of their time. Really though if Aunt Minnie wanted them to stop changing things around the house she should stop teaching them how or at least tell them not to practice their spell work.

"I think she found the pigs, we didn't bother to hide them," Archer suggested, "although it could well have been the squealing door handles, not our subtlest work to date." At this point Minerva McGonagall walked through the door, lips drawn into a fierce line.

"Fix it" she demanded and the boys exchanged looks wondering how far to push this.

"Fix what exactly my dear?" Archer opened with.

"Is something broken, everything worked fine this morning?" Harry followed up.

"you know exactly what you have done and I suggest you put it all back to normal before Sirius returns lest he sees this as a challenge" Minerva cut in before the boys could really get going "The last thing we need is you three going to war."

"Fine" the boys replied in unison expressing so much displeasure in a single syllable. They slowly got up and left the room wondering where all the animals and other objects they had unleashed had got to. Minerva sighed deeply in exasperation, sinking down in a straight backed chair a right-angles to sofas completing the least comfy side of the u-shaped arrangement. Just when she thought she might find some rare peace in this mad-house an owl flew in through the open window. Living in the same house as one of the original marauders with another as a regular guest, not to mention the two rascals who were permeant residents, she knew better than to touch the owl, she didn't even know if the owl was real at this point. It wouldn't be the first time that upon touching the letter the owl burst into a mass of confetti and the letter simply reading "ooops". Cutting the string holding the letter in place with a simple "diffindo" and levitating it towards her she read the front of the envelope. It was addressed to Professor M McGonagall, something she had rarely been called in the last decade. Wondering what the past was bringing up now she opened it up and began to read with increasing amounts of dread.

"Harry, Archer, living room please" Minerva called out. When the boys came in grumbling about fickle old woman and never having the time to do a job properly she fixed them with a severe glare to let them know she had heard them. "An issue has arisen at Hogwarts and I must attend to it. Having no adult supervision is a recipe for disaster for you two and so you shall accompany me." Pausing slightly "On your best behaviour." The boy's faces lit up having heard so many stories about the magnificent castle hidden somewhere in Scotland. "Gather what you need for a day trip." She knew she was tempting fate giving them some time to prepare for whatever mischief they could however, she also made sure they carried shrunken potions and first aid kits whenever they left the house as they did have a knack for getting themselves hurt in some way or another. Immediately they ran off to their rooms, bouncing off the walls with excitement.

Not five minutes later the three were assembled in the lounge with everything they needed for the trip. Looking at the two boys who were brothers in all but blood she could see that they had managed to neaten themselves up. Harry standing tall and proud with his wiry build a crooked smile that he had inherited from his father, eyes, emerald green that he had most definitely inherited from his mother shining with curiosity, deciding that the Potter hair was simply beyond taming she moved onto Archer. Raven hair dark enough he could have been a Potter were it not neatly arranged and combed to the side, shorter and more well-built than Harry he had an almost expressionless face with a slight sneer fixed to it. Minerva knew better than to be offended with that sneer it was the default Archer had whenever he was going out in public. "Wands?" she checked and Harry flicked his wrist and a bone white wand fell into his hand giving it a wave in Minerva's direction he replaced it and reached down to his ankle where a more normal looking wand was strapped. Lowering his trouser leg to hide the spare wand Minerva turned to Archer. He had simply held up his hands showing off the rings he was wearing. Ever since he had joined the magical family he had been obsessed with wand lore and was responsible for Harry's bone wand. The rings were his own creations wearing one on his right middle finger, made of the same bone as Harry's wand, on the left index finger was a silver snake with emerald eyes circling from knuckle to knuckle. All packed they gathered round a quill from the desk which would portkey them from the Black retreat in the south of France to the town of Hogsmeade.

With a sharp pull just behind the navel the three departed the house and the nice weather to be deposited in Scotland. Even in summer Scotland is Scotland, that is colder and more miserable than the south of France. With a few flicks of their wands and warming charms all round they headed up towards the castle. As they got close the two boys were in awe. They had seen enough grandeur in Black properties and on their travels they didn't stop and stare but it was still a sight. "We are here" McGonagall began "as they are in discussions to close the school due to a number of students being attacked and petrified. You are to wait where I leave you while I speak to the headmaster. You are not to run around nor are you to be careless. The school is possibly closing as none of them can stop the attacks therefore you must be vigilant and look after each other."

"Well Alpha we had best not do anything too silly" Archer said to Harry.

"Indeed my good friend, nothing too adventurous"

"I 'd say we have to be boring almost,"

"Never, we couldn't allow that"

"True we are creatures who detest boredom"

"Alright, that's enough you two fiends" Minerva interrupted, "you are to be boring and sensible the whole time we are here".

"Fine" groaned the boys as they waked through the gates of the school and headed towards the school, pointing out the lake, the whomping willow and other sights they had heard about over the years. Heading into the entrance Hall of the castle they were met by a grand old man with a waist length beard and some rather interestingly styled robes. This could only be the legendary Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah greetings, Minerva it's been too long" Supposedly the most powerful wizard in Europe started.

"yes, yes Albus let's get on with this," turning to the terrible twosome "you are to stay here until I return".

"Ah Harry my boy, it's good to see you" Professor Dumbledore said spotting Harry.

"Excuse me," interjected Archer, "but with all due respect" (in his mind that meant little to none due to the old codger) "Harry here is neither 'your boy' nor is has he given leave for you to use his first name, are you so forward with all those you meet Professor".

Looking slightly affronted for moment before the grandfatherly image settled back on his face "I was, a close friend of Mr Potter's late parents, I'm sure that gives me some leeway with the social norms."

"Oh I must wonder if you treat the children of all your 'close friends' with such overt closeness, no matter you have things to do, you may leave." Archer replied. Not quite sure how to deal with being dismissed by a twelve-year-old in his own castle the Head teacher turned to Professor McGonagall who couldn't decide to be outraged by the attitude of her charge or crack into a laugh as the young child in front of her coolly dealt with one of the most established figures in the world.

"I guess I'd best show you up to my office Minerva dear," Professor Dumbledore said not knowing how to deal with the youth nor young Mr Potter who was doing his best not to let a smile show but his eyes where shining with glee. As they headed up the main staircase they missed both boys lick their lips with excitement. Flying into the hall a poltergeist spotted two young unknown boys not wearing uniform.

"what has Peeves found here then" he cackled,

"Mr Peeves it is a pleasure to finally meet you" Harry lead off,

"indeed a great honour" Archer followed up with,

"May I introduce myself, I am Harry James Potter, son of Prongs and this my friend and brother Archer Titus Pittman, adopted son of Padfoot." Peeves clearly recognised the names and lit up with excitement. "may we be so bold as to enquire as to the possibility of an alliance similar to that our fathers had?"

"oh yes, much fun we will have Peeves and the new marauders." With that he whisked off with a relish that would scare the student for weeks were they not already scared of whatever Slytherin's monster may be.

"Well look at us Toxin, making friends already" Harry laughed to Archer.

"Well Alpha, my dear friend, we are delightful it is in fact an often thought to be an honour to be our friend. Even to breathe the same air as us is truly a privilege." Archer said with is sneer firmly in place. "Shall we at least find out what all the fuss is about, the reason why I was interrupted in my reading of 'a thousand and one curses and counter curses from the middle ages'?". With that the boys set of to find a student to tell them why they had been dragged away from France. When they eventually found a whelp not in class he was confused as to how they couldn't know. He then lead them to a corridor on the second floor where some haunting messages had been left. "The Chamber of Secrets? That does sound like our sort of thing my friend."

"What Minnie doesn't know can't hurt her" replied Harry as Archer shooed away the student. "The way I see it, we have a duty to save this 'her', rather grim to leave her body lying there."

"Saving people is more your area of expertise, I prefer that they suffer so one can consider their lesson learnt. However, I can assist you as is expected. Now to find this hidden chamber." With that the boys took some time to think. "If these messages where done by someone before fleeing into the chamber the entrance would likely be close?"

"That would make sense" Harry said looking round for what could disguise a secret chamber, "I doubt it's any of the torch fittings, they must have been tested in the thousand years of students, no paintings on this stretch either, that bathroom?"

"A girl's bathroom? You really think Salazar Slytherin would hide his personal retreat in a girl's bathroom?"

"can't hurt to investigate, can it?" Harry said as he strode towards it. Pausing to knock on the door, the last thing they needed was to be chased off by a girl scared out her wits by unknown boys wandering into the bathroom. After waiting an appropriate amount of time he opened the door and found himself facing a ghost, a ghost of a young girl. "errr, hello?" Harry squeaked out as he jumped, taking a moment to glare at Archer who he could hear chuckling behind him, he returned to the girl, "I don't suppose you have seen any entrances to secret chambers in here at all?"

The ghost giggled shrilly at him before saying "you're a funny one aren't you? Well, I have seen a girl looking over at those sinks before I checked the u-bend on my toilet then she was gone when I looked back, it's the same place I saw the big yellow eyes just before I died."

"Oh," was all Harry could say leading to more chuckling from Archer. He walked towards the aforementioned sinks investigating for clues. "over here" he called to Archer who was still a tad wary of the strange ghost. "there is a snake carved into the tap"

"Oh Slytherin, a snake really how cliché. Parseltounge?"

" _Open"_ Harry hissed at the tap before standing back as the room started to rumble. Looking back at Archer, "last chance to back out"

"what and miss all the fun. You can go down there and save the girl I just want credit for the monster" he said as he walked towards the tunnel entrance, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more" and with that he jumped. Quickly followed by Harry.

"Enough Shakespeare for you, so, yellow eyes?" Harry voiced as he picked himself off the ground and ran through what Slytherin's monster could be. "A cat of some kind?"

"Slytherin's too clichéd for that, it's some kind of snake for sure". Anyway she said she saw the eyes then died, nothing about being clawed."

"oh bloody hell it's a ruddy great basilisk isn't it" Harry groaned,

"balls, well it fits. So plan?"

"why do we do this to ourselves?"

"after floberworms in the garden when we were young to that griffin we held off last summer in those mountains don't you thinks it's just some kind of natural progression?"

"I guess, anyways its filthy down here" Harry said as they strolled through a Chamber not seen for a thousand years.

"So you can be all Gryffindor like your parents and run in and save the girl, I claim salvage rights on the corpse, can you imagine how much that thing is worth?"

"Let's focus on killing it first, so what do we know?"

"King of serpents, it's venom is one of the most destructive substances in the world, its bones are magical enough for us to use them in our wands and hide that's resistant to spell fire yet more flexible and light than dragon hide. You ever think one day we're gonna do something less stupid, like be normal twelve year olds?"

"Nah, that would be boring, aren't basilisks famous for having some dumb weakness which explains why they're so rare?"

Archer pondered this before stopping still and declaring "Roosters!" Harry lit up as he too remembered the crowing of a roster is fatal for a basilisk. "so you're the transfiguration guru, can you turn some of this junk into some roosters?"

"I reckon I could, so what will you be doing while I do the hard work?"

"By my reckoning there has to be someone controlling the basilisk who abducting the girl, the snake couldn't have done that itself." Harry pondered this as they approached a set of doors with metal snakes woven into the doors " _open"_ Archer hissed as he too showed that rare ability to speak the language of snakes. The door swung away, "you know its lucky the two of us were here really, I haven't heard of any other parseltounges in Europe."

"Hadn't even thought of that" Harry said as the reached a large open chamber. Pausing for a moment to look around he took in the pillars and statue of who he assumed must be Salazar Slytherin, narcissistic prat really to have a statue of yourself. Then he noticed a little red-headed girl curled up on the ground, he ran towards her without looking around anymore. He missed the tall, thin, pale boy turn from gazing at the statue and walk towards him as Archer slipped into the shadows.

"She won't wake" a soft voice above him sounded as Harry chastised himself for not paying attention to his surroundings and rushing forwards.

"you did this?" Harry asked already suspecting the answer,

"not entirely, you see little Ginny Weasley poured her heart and more importantly her soul into a little diary, now who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Harry Potter" Harry spat thinking about the options, knowing Archer would be in the shadows angling for the best shot the moment it looked like things would turn hairy.

"Oh is that so, marvellous, I am Tom Marvolo Riddle" The boy said with a sneer that Archer would have been proud of.

"Am I expected to know who you are?" Harry asked as he thought about the boy, his robes suggested that he was a Slytherin but the styling was off compared to current styles.

"Oh I became quite famous, in fact I'm why you're so famous"

"Became?" Harry asked utterly confused

"I am a memory, though becoming more real than ever thanks to little Ginny."

"you said you're why I'm famous?"

"oh yes, let me explain" and with that he pulled a wand out of a pocket and wrote in fiery letters:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

With a swish of his wand the letters rearranged to form four new words:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"oh bloody hell" Harry groaned "aren't you meant to be dead?"

"Not quite Harry Potter, however it is time you were, the greatest wizard of all time cannot be embarrassed by a child" Tom then turned to the statue of Slytherin and hissed " _speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four"_ As the mouth of the statue stated to creak open Tom said "now Harry Potter, I the heir of Salazar Slytherin shall have my veng…" He never got to finish as from the shadows behind him came a series of hexes and curses.

"Ta mate" Harry called

"deal with the bloody snake you tit," Archer called back

Tom twitched slightly on the floor which only made Archer hex him more. Harry took out some of the rubbish he had stashed in his pocket from earlier and transfigured a group of roosters. Just as he finished a loud rumbling hiss echoed around the cavern

" _master?"_ Not wanting anymore problems Harry cast a spell to illuminate the chamber like the dawn. The roosters crowed and Harry could hear thrashing behind him as he ran away from the statue not daring to look round. When the thrashing stopped he turned around and saw a gigantic corpse laying on the ground.

"sweet, great job" Archer called. They both looked around and Harry rushed back to the little red-head he suspected was Ginny Weasley. She still was still on the ground and was abnormally cold. Harry looked up to Archer hoping for a suggestion on how to save the girl but the boy in question was looking at something on the floor. "this diary doesn't have a good vibe about it, those senses I had to practice with for the wand crafting are going wild around this thing telling me it's all kinds of evil".

"Tom said something about Ginny pouring her heart and soul into a diary?" Harry said thinking quickly,

"when in doubt curse it for all its worth?" Archer suggested as both boys gathered over the diary. A moment later and several flashes of colour later nothing had happened, the diary was unblemished in frustration Archer hexed Tom a few more times.

"wait!" Harry shouted as he looked around, his eyes settling on, well not quite the elephant in the room, more the ruddy great serpent. "Basilisk venom!"

"Harry you genius" Archer said levitating the diary and impaling it onto a fang in the beast's mouth. Tom's unconscious body twitched violently as blood and ink gushed from the diary. "if anyone askes, you killed Tommy boy and I got the snake, not the other way round". Harry rushed back to Ginny just as she began to stir.

"Am I dead" came a little voice on the ground, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "it's only you look like Harry Potter, I think I see your scar" Archer chuckled from behind where he was inspecting the basilisk cadaver.

"I am Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked hoping they could skip the hero worship.

"Oh, Merlin" nope Harry could feel himself pegged as The-Boy-Who-Lived and now personal saviour to titchy red-heads everywhere. "I'm going to be in so much trouble, it wasn't my fault, it was Riddle" she gushed before pausing "Harry where's Riddle, the last thing I remember he was coming out the diary!"

"He's gone Ginny we dealt with him "

"I'm going to be expelled, and now I'm crying in front of Harry bloody Potter" she sobbed "I've been wanting to go to Hogwarts since Bill went and I've wanted to meet you since I can remember."

"err, right" Harry said having no idea how to comfort the girl who seemed torn between breaking out in full tears or swooning like a true fan girl. "let's get out of here its cold and filthy." As Ginny sat up she saw the Basilisk for the first time.

"oh, Merlin you killed that?"

"He had help" Archer interjected as he strolled over, "Archer Titus Pittman, at your service my dear, I'm the one who keeps him in one piece" as he gestured towards Harry. The boys then lead Ginny back the way they came leaving the giant corpse behind. Ginny gently sobbed into her hands as Archer turned once more to Harry "So Alpha, you reckon Aunt Minnie has noticed we're missing yet?"

"oh bloody hell we're in trouble aren't we?"


	2. Hello Hogwarts

Disclaimer: It still all belongs to JKR, still her sandbox.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Hello Hogwarts**

As Ginny lead the boys back towards the Entrance Hall, they cast cleaning charms on each other until they were almost in the condition they left the house in. As they walked into the Entrance Hall they could hear through the doors that lead to the great hall a clipped Scottish accent demanding to know where the boys where. "I think she noticed" Harry suggested to Archer "well Toxin my friend, it was nice knowing you."

"I mirror the sentiment good friend; these were the greatest years of my life brother." And with that they pushed open the doors with the help of a couple of subtle banishing charms, got to make an entrance after all. "Hello Hogwarts" Archer called out, "greetings and salutations, look what we found" giving Ginny a little shove in the back motioning her forwards further into the now silent hall.

"GINNY!" A voice shouted followed by a few more surprised calls of "Ginny"

"Ah yes Miss Weasley, it's good to see you alive and well." Professor Dumbledore's voice could be heard over the racket that he hall was making as rumours where traded back and forth as to who the mysterious boys were and why they had a filthy looking Gryffindor first year with them. The trio made its way towards the head table and the furious Professor McGonagall who, while she hadn't taught at Hogwarts in recent years had taught enough parents that her reputation preceded her.

"Why hello there Aunt Minnie, what a coincidence meeting you here." Archer tried in desperate hope that some humour could defuse the situation. It was not to be.

"AND WHERE EXACTLY HAVE YOU BEEN" she seethed "I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE ENTRANCE HALL"

Harry looked up gathering all the courage he could, "We were told that a girl had been taken, so we tried to help?" it was a rather meek voice but it carried across the hall as every student and staff member was trying to listen in.

"Harry James Potter", With that a round of gasps went round the hall as they recognised the saviour of the wizarding world. "Why exactly is it your duty to save young damsels?"

"well we were there, it seemed like a good idea at the time?" Harry tried, he was let down by a snort from his side as Archer let him down.

"what do you have to say for yourself Mr Pittman?" McGonagall asked turning on him,

"well," Archer started before pointing to his side and declaring "it was all Harry's fault". At this Harry sighed deeply. Brothers in all but blood that mean sibling squabbling, petty rivalries and fearing the wrath of a truly angry Minerva McGonagall.

"is that right?" Minerva asked Harry and he wished the ground would swallow him but alas it was not to be.

"We saved Miss Weasley though, that has to count for something, right?" Harry asked hoping that it might divert the attention of the staff.

"Indeed I would like to ask how you young boys did that, if we could head up to my office and discus that." Tried Professor Dumbledore trying to exert some control on the situation.

"Oh Albus, I think just here will do," said Archer picking up where he left of in belittling the Headmaster. McGonagall seemed to agree with Archers and she turned and gave a pointed look to Harry clearly saying "explain".

"Errrm," Harry started, fully aware of every eye in the room on him. "So we heard that some student had been taken into the chamber of students, I wanted to help them so we went into the chamber and got her back, we don't really need any more details do we?"

"You found the Chamber of Secrets? What of Slytherin's monster?" McGonagall asked not quite believing what these two got up to but having heard that indeed Miss Weasley had been taken into the Chamber she was resigned to the fact that these two could find or cause more trouble than their fathers, adopted or real.

"That monster is mine now; I claim spoils" interrupted Archer making his claim quite clear.

"So yeah," began Harry "we found the Chamber, the entrance was in some bathroom if you believe that, there was a tunnel that lead way down and a bunch of doors then this huge cavern, that's where we found Ginny. I'm sure we can stop now."

"I think not."

"Well there was this Tom Riddle guy, who claimed to be Voldemort" gasps were heard around the hall as Voldemort's name and identity was said. Even Dumbledore paled. "Anyway I was trying to help Miss Weasley and didn't notice him come close," at this there were groans around the hall as people wondered how he could make it away from the darkest wizard in a century, again. "Then we chatted for a bit before he called on the monster. Archer hexed him to the floor and disarmed him before we dealt with the monster. Really I don't think Riddle was Voldemort even if the name worked 'cause really Archer shouldn't be able to beat him at twelve if he really was as scary as everyone says. Then having slayed the beast we rescued the damsel and we came back. Took us ages to get out the tunnel though, who'd a thought about just asking for stairs?"

"What do you mean the name worked?" McGonagall asked now curious. Harry drew out his wand and wrote out the name just as Tom had then, like Tom he rearranged them. At this McGonagall gasped. "I went to school with that monster."

"Yes, quite, now if you don't mind what was Slytherin's monster?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"We do mind Professor, its not a problem, I do promise it is dead and mine to salvage, as such I request access to the school over summer with a crew from Gringotts" Archer answered.

"well," started Dumbledore,

"I mean it is mine by right of conquest, you wouldn't happen to be blocking me from my rights would you Professor?" Archer asked, leaving much of the school confused but Dumbledore blanched. Archer had been filled in on the details of Dumbledore interfering in the Potter's will and the route to which Harry had come into Minerva's care, however it was not common knowledge. "anyway, I think we're done here and I'm feeling peckish so shall we head home?" Archer then turned and he and Harry walked off leaving a disgruntled Headmaster as they tried their best not to laugh at what they imagined his face to be. McGonagall sighed and headed after them and the student body became utterly confused by this boy who had the nerve to be borderline rude to Dumbledore. They knew he was a friend of the Boy-who-lived but other than that who was he?

As the terrible twosome arrived back in France a big shaggy dog bounded towards them and tackled them. Minerva looking on disapprovingly. Once inside, seated and cups of tea in hand the boys told Sirius and Minerva the day's tale in detail including the diary and the monster being a basilisk. The adults, or well Minerva and the thirty-odd-year-old man-child swapped their teas for firewiskey.

"This diary though, I have never heard the like before." Began McGonagall. "Voldemort was great, evil but great. If it was indeed Tom Riddle who became Voldemort then he was brilliant, almost unmatched as a student, Riddle was able to beat most of the school records, even those set by Albus. Only transfiguration was he behind."

"Either way it was destroyed, great job boys now bed" Sirius said earning a disapproving tut from Minerva as the boys wandered off to their rooms,

"We do not know if it was the only such diary though. Others could be out there. Anyway I agree we should move on to happier topics. Albus has offered me my old job back. With the boys as old as they are now I think a return to England maybe in order. I also recommended Remus for the defence against the dark arts post."

"After a decade of sabbatical you're going back" Sirius asked "I know you were a great teacher, and by the way these two are turning out you still are, I just thought you might be enjoying the quiet life?"

"Quiet? With you and those two, even Remus while a quiet person only encourages you three."

"Fair enough" conceded Sirius.

The news was broken the next morning which sent the boys of into spirals of delight. The idea that they were going back to Hogwarts was exciting. Though Harry was annoyed as he would be seen as The-Boy-Who-Lived instead of Harry for a while at least he'd have Toxin there with him, who was expecting to be some kind of cult hero by the time he returned.

Later in the afternoon the boys were once again lounging on opposing sofas in the living room. "Hey" called Archer, Harry put down the journal of his mother's that he was reading in attempt to understand potions better.

"Yes?" Asked Harry wondering where this was going?

"Duelling Today has the months under 17 European rankings, want to guess who is number one?"

"Can't be one of us, we got banned from the circuit."

"True but either nobody told Dueling Today or they just don't care, I'm one you're two."

"Still don't understand how we got banned for tickling charms. They are not on the list of banned spells."

Archer pondered for a moment, "you don't think it's to do with the fact we've not lost to anyone but each other in eighteen months? You know, just trying to mix things up a bit, getting bored of us on those podiums event after event."

"Padfoot!" Harry called seeing the man walk past the doorway.

"Yes pup?" Sirius asked sticking his head into the room,

"do you know why the dueling circuit banned us?"

"The officials said that you two standing their firing nothing but tickling charms at each other every final until one of you dropped your wand was demeaning and insulting the spirit of the circuit. I thought it was hilarious."

"Well I thought killing a basilisk was hiss-larious, but not one else thought so" muttered Archer.

"No, you're not allowed that pun, it's not even good." Harry said turning to his friend.

"spoilsport"

"Anyway, if you two are done with me I have a few more things to pack up before the move to England." Called Sirius.

"Wait, when you and Remus next get together can we work on a new set of maps?" Asked Harry hoping to have his very own piece of marauder history.

"Maybe pup, depends on timing, anyway he'll be over tomorrow for the full moon anyway".

The next night found a brown snake with an inly black mouth, a black wolf with a strange lightning bolt shaped tuft of white fur mirroring Harry's famous scar and a shaggy dog traveling through the woods around the property chasing a werewolf. It turns out when living with two animagi its only so long before you can crack them and get them to teach you. The next morning found the four tired males reminiscing about their time in France.

"Just remember when we found Archer, scrawny little boy, a seven-year-old who's parents were so scared of the things he could do they took him to a specialist in France." Started Harry, "Just imagine how different things would be if he wasn't a squib who you'd been drinking with the night before who trusted McGee enough to let you adopt him for his own good. We'd never have our Toxin."

Sirius joined in, "I still remember when I came out here the first time. I'd just got out of Azkaban. Minnie had been sent a copy of your parent's will which listed Peter as the secret keeper, enough to get me a trial and they started a manhunt for Peter. Rat hunt too I guess, anyway he's rotting away where he deserves to be. I invited Minnie to bring you out here while I recovered and we never looked back."

Remus added his piece "The first time I was invited out here was a strange time, I'd just got over the shock of you being innocent, I hadn't been sober in weeks. When I arrived I remember being torn between apologising for ever believing you could betray James and Lily or your firewiskey. Merlin that was a rough time. Now look I'll be a Hogwarts Professor soon."

As Archer shock himself out his stupor, "enough of the emotional crap here, I'm too tired let's just go so I can meet my new bed."


	3. Back to England

Disclaimer/reminder: This is all based off works by JK Rowling, she owns the rights to all of this.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Back to England**

As Harry picked himself up off the floor he wondered once more how it was only ever him who seemed to have trouble with portkeys. Sirius took a step forwards and turned to the group, "Welcome one and all to the Black home at number twelve Grimmauld place, this miserable hell hole is where I grew up. Really I'd have like to burn it down and start somewhere new but this house is home to the infamous Black library and its heavily protected which makes it basically priceless. I left the elf here to clean and brighten the place up but he'd always been a pain."  
With nothing more than grunts of acceptance, it had been a late night after all, they trudged forwards into the Black home. Upon opening the door, they received a most unpleasant welcome.

"The blood traitor returns, bringing in all his filth and stains of dishonour" screamed a portrait somewhere down the hall.

"Hello mother, I'm home" called out Sirius with a falsely sweet voice "Kreacher" he called, a short crack later and stood one ugly house-elf.

"Master has returned he has, the filthy blood traitor" The elf croaked.

"Kreacher remove that portrait and put it somewhere no-one has to hear it."

"Can't master, Mistress stuck it up there herself and ordered poor Kreacher to guard it"

"Sirius, can't we blast the damn thing?" asked Archer with a face of innocence.

"Nasty little boy shouldn't be allowed near precious Mistress' portrait." Kreacher muttered

"Kreacher find a way to remove that thing before we do it, and we won't care whether it survives or not."

"If Kreacher must." Said house elf, Sirius flicked his wand a set of curtains were drawn in front of the portrait muffling its tirade.

"Well that was delightful, I can only hope it gets better" added Minerva speaking for the first time this side of the channel. "Now this was supposedly cleaned by that elf however this is still a Black property so be careful what you touch. You start to settle in while I head to Hogwarts to start setting up my office." With that she turned on her heel and strode out of the house.

Over the next few days they waged a war against the house which seemed to have its own malevolent personality. Every step taken to clean was countered in some way which often left them debating the merits of burning the whole place down for a sense of satisfaction and revenge. Soon it was time to celebrate Archer's birthday, it was strange how similar the boys were, both born in the summertime, raven haired and according to the testing they had in France both were well above average in terms of raw power. Archer being the smug self-satisfied git didn't want to go to a quidditch match or anything like that. No, as he became a teenager he wanted to be the sole focus of attention. This lead to a small but loud party with a few family friends invited.

Soon after the party it was decided that Hogwarts supplies must be bought well ahead of normal so as to avoid the rush. The boys were well ahead in their studies compared to others their age but they would still attend some classes with their peers and so they needed to venture into Diagon Alley. Though both English neither boy had been here before and were more than a little excited. As they zipped from shop to shop staring through the windows and calling out some of the more interesting objects they saw. In Flourish and Blott's they met a future classmate. A Neville Longbottom, the slightly pudgy faced teen had only returned from Hogwarts a few days before and was browsing the Herbology section of the store. He seemed like a nervous person but Sirius said that the Potter's and Longbottom's have been friends for years and both James and Sirius got on quite well with Frank, Neville's father.

"Really a shame what happened to your parents. I can't believe what my cousin did. Vile woman, I enjoyed casting her out of the Black family when I became the head of the family." All of the boy's winced at the reference to Bellatrix LeStrange. "So Neville, how's Hogwarts, any tips for these two to get ahead?"

"errm, not really, I don't do very well so I can't really say." Neville spluttered, "The potions master is a git though and hates me."

"Snape." Sirius spat the name. "he always was a git at school, you might find with Harry going to school he'll find someone he hates more so chin up lad."

"but other than that the other teachers are nice, I don't know who the new transfiguration or defence teachers are though." Neville said.

"Hey Neville from what I remember, it has been a long time but, your birthday is the end of the month same as Harry's what do you say about a joint party so these two can meet some future classmates?"

"err, I'll have to speak to my Gran, she'll handle all of that, I'll send you an owl." Neville then left smiling at the hope of some real friends. Sirius turned back to the two who had already got bored though Neville seemed nice enough.

"Right so Minnie was able to get your booklists early so you need copies of each of those and I'll fund one book each of further reading." At this the boy's faces lit up. Text books may not be interesting; some were down right backwards but the idea of further reading was an excuse to buy something on any topic that caught their interest whether it was taught at Hogwarts or not. A few minutes later two matching piles of textbooks were dumped into Sirius's arms and there was a blur and a rustling of pages as Archer and Harry shot off in opposite directions. Sirius was happy Harry had inherited Lily's love of reading and Minerva and he only encouraged it. Archer wasn't such a great fan of reading, in fact he often thought of it as a chore, however he fully understood the value of reading and he hated being second best.

A short time later Sirius found Harry browsing a section called Mind Arts, Harry seemed both intrigued and terrified by the idea of wizards doing metal battles over the secrets in one's mind. Harry moved off to find a sales clerk to give him a recommendation on which text to buy so Sirius walked off to located his adopted son. He found Archer in a place dedicated to warding and curse-breaking. "Any particular reason for the interest?" Sirius enquired.

"I'm going to be the first muggleborn in Slytherin for years, it seemed like a good idea to be able to protect my stuff." Archer quipped.

"Oh, Slytherin indeed?"

"Well you did induct me into the noble house of Black, doesn't the rule state that I have to go to Slytherin, not to mention my ambitious personality and self-serving nature."

"I'm a Black and I was in Gryffindor."

"Exactly, the exception that proves the rule. Anyway we both know that I'll have the most fun in Slytherin, imagine their faces when the realise the heir to the Black family is a mudblood who can and will kick their arses." Archer finished.

Sirius thought about it and realised that yes Archer represented the cunning and guile of a Slytherin, he was extremely good at getting what he wanted and he was ruthless enough to survive the snake pit, in a few years the boy could own it. Maybe not all Slytherins were evil after all. Then again Archer had woken Sirius up by dropping some disillusioned ice in his bed this morning, so maybe he would fit right in with the evil gits. "Anyhow," Archer continued "I need to go see a man about a dog. Or well a goblin about a snake but who cares about details." As they collected Harry, paid and headed for the exit Archer turned on Sirius, "now I'm going a way for a little bit, I expect you to behave."

"Hey! I'm the adult here" Sirius started but was rudely interrupted by both boys starting to laugh,

"yes dear, you tell yourself that. You can be an adult today since you're paying for everything"

"whatever, run along you scamp" Sirius called at Archer's retreating back, he looked towards Harry, "Now you two are going away I reckon it's about time you had an owl. We should probably get Archer something as well. A short time later Harry had a large snowy owl sitting proudly on his arm.

"So what should we get Toxin?" Harry asked

"Well as our resident evil git I think maybe a snake?" Sirius suggested,

"No, he is a snake, why would he want a pet one? I reckon we should get him a kitten; all supervillains should have kittens. Plus, deep down he's too nice to say no to it."

"He's still got the super villain thing going?"

"Well he pointed out we're going to be in the spotlight one way or the other. He said either I'm going to be a seen as a hero which would make him a side-kick and he refuses to be a side-kick. Therefore, since I hate the attention, he said he'd take it as the villain, that way I get to be a henchman and that doesn't seem so bad now. At least better than The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Henchman indeed," Sirius laughed "well if you think some of the marauder stuff was bullying then I guess I could have been a villain too, which would make old Prongsie my henchman, like father like son." As they walked back up the street towards Gringotts Sirius asked Harry "So Prongslet Archer expects to be a Slytherin, you going to the snake pit too?"

"I doubt it," Harry started "surely being a loyal henchman puts me with the badgers, but more seriously I don't know. I love reading so could be a claw, I have got away with a lot of stuff so maybe a snake. I have been known to do stupid stuff to help people though so I'll probably end up in your old house with the rest of the cannon fodder."

The summer passed rather quickly, though the Black household didn't get up too much other than playing with the silver tabby Archer had named Oscar what with the ban on the duelling circuit and actual school to prepare for, they were relatively focused. In no time at all it was the Longbottom-Potter joint party.

The morning of the party found Harry Sirius and Archer in the drawing room at number twelve. "So Sirius, the Longbottoms, anything we need to know?"

"I reckon you must have heard enough over the years, Neville is the only child of Frank and Alice, a couple of Griffs a few years above me and your parents. Good people had just enough time to earn a reputation as great aurors before you got your scar and the war came to a halt. A few days after Volddie vanished my insane cousin ruined everything for that family so Neville was raised by his battle-axe of a grandmother. Right you two on your feet its time." And with that they walked to the fireplace ready to floo to Longbottom Manor.

"Still one of the weirdest things in the wizarding world" grumbled Archer as he threw his powder into the flames.

Once they arrived they were greeted by Neville and a formidable looking veteran who could only be Augusta Longbottom.

"Ah greetings Messiers Black and Potter how are you and how is my old friend Minerva?"

"very well thank you, Minnie is hoping to stop by later, I wasn't aware you were acquainted?" Sirius answered for the group.

"Yes we went to school together all those years ago, right well Mr Potter if you would like to stay here and greet the guests with Neville and you two may move yourselves into the event room."

Within a few minutes' guests started arriving and Harry saw a few faces he recognised from his quick jaunt to Hogwarts but didn't really have time to chat so as to keep the line moving. Later when he re-joined Sirius and Archer he expressed his surprise at the number of people before adding, "it seemed Neville wasn't too fond of many of them, I wonder how many are here to meet Harry bloody Potter the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"doesn't matter pup, now cheer up, go forth and mingle young ones, I'm off to see if there is anyone out of nappies here." Sirius said grinning.

"Prat" Harry called at Sirius' retreating back before a tutting from Archer reminded him where he was. "oh crap" he muttered. As he looked round the room spying a group of people who would likely become his future classmates. He spotted a gangly red-head walking towards him who reminded of little Ginny from the Chamber.

"Hi Harry, I'm Ron Weasley." Harry could basically feel the waves of disapproval rolling off Archer behind him.

"Hello Mr Weasley, I hope you're enjoying the party." Harry answered in what he hoped was a neutral tone.

"Yeah, the foods great isn't it." Archer actually starting coughing at this making it hard for Harry to keep a straight face.

"Quite, pass my best onto your sister Mr Weasley."

"yeah she hasn't stopped talking about you, you should visit sometime Harry I'm sure mum would love to have you over." Ron said talking the fact Harry hadn't asked him to leave as some form of encouragement.

"I doubt we'll be able to manage that I'm afraid, we have quite a busy summer planned." As Harry tried to ease himself away.

"No problem, I'm sure you would if you could. Hey you gonna' get sorted when you come to Hogwarts or since you're late are they just going to put you straight in Gryffindor?"

"God I hope not," interjected Archer "Hello Archer Titus Pittman, heir to the Black family."

"oh you were the one who killed that monster, Ginny won't talk about her time there, what was it?" Ron continued not picking up on the slight against his beloved Gryffindor.

"If Ginny doesn't want to talk about it, I would suggest that you respect her privacy Mr Weasley."

"Oh, so you going to be in Gryffindor too?" Ron asked not sure how to deal with the unknown friend of Harry Potter, the books about his adventures hadn't mentioned a friend!

"I severely doubt that; being part of the forlorn hope has never appealed to me, I'd prefer to be one of the people alive at the end to enjoy my victory." Archer sneered.

"what's a forlorn hope?" Ron spluttered clearly failing to comprehend how someone wouldn't want to be a Gryffindor.

"Do you read, Mr Weasley? do you have an understanding of historical combat or the like? If not, I doubt it's worth me explaining it to you. Either way I must be going, Mr Weasley, Harry." Archer said with nods to each before walking off in search of more civilised company.

"he seems like a typical stuck up pureblood to me, heir to the Blacks, aren't they known for being one of the darkest families, what you doing being friends with him?" Ron asked, clearly unaware of who Harry's godfather was nor his best friend.

"I think you'll find he is a muggle-born, and my godfather, current head of House Black has cast out the darker elements from the house." Harry said seeing all the negative sides of Gryffindor encapsulated in a single person. "I must be off; I'd be a poor host to spend all the party talking to just you. See you at Hogwarts Mr Weasley."

"Oh see you Harry." Harry left to find Archer, he spotted him on a sofa between two girls he would later find were called Lavender and Parvati, Archer would go on to describe them as 'delightful'. Seeing Archer 'busy' Harry decided to see how Neville was doing. Finding the slightly nervous looking pudgy boy in the corner of the room,

"Hey Neville, how's the party going?" Neville almost jumped when he heard Harry speak to him.

"errm fine Harry" Harry sighed at this,

"Nev, do you mind if I call you Nev?" Neville didn't say anything to stop him so he continued, "Nev have you actually spoken to anyone since you came in here?" Neville seemed to look everywhere but at Harry before shaking his head. "Why not, its your party, well ours but you are the real host."

"I just don't really talk to them much at school so I don't know why they'd talk to me now?"

"you must have invited them for a reason, aren't they your friends?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Well Gran said I should invite my housemates; I think they only came because they knew you were going to be here." Neville said looking at the floor. "I get on okay with some of the Hufflepuffs but they couldn't make it today and I never really get to see them that much since the houses don't mix too much."

After a moment Harry showed how eloquent a recently turned thirteen-year-old boy can be: "Nev, that's so dumb." Neville looked shocked at this outburst.

"But Harry, that's just how it is." Neville tried,

"No Nev, that's how you let it be." Harry argued. "Listen, if you're a Longbottom, aren't you proud?"

"I am, it's just, you know, a lot to live up to. My Mum and Dad were great and I'm not."

"Well Nev, it's up to you to change that. I'll help at school when I can, if you ask, but really you have to just find some confidence, whether you start to believe in yourself or decide that other people's opinions aren't worth your time, even just bluff it till it becomes real. It'll help." Harry smiled at Nev, "now come on, you can introduce me to some people." Neville introduced Harry to the rest of the soon-to-be third year Gryffindors, apparently some girl called Hermione was holidaying with her parents abroad so couldn't make it. From the attitude people had when talking about her she wasn't missed. As they packed up for the day and headed home Harry hoped he'd spoken to enough people and been down to earth enough that when he arrived at school in September he'd have some people who could be friends not admirers and fans.


	4. Things That Go Bump in the Night

Disclaimer/reminder: This is all based off works by JK Rowling, she owns the rights to all of this I'm borrowing her ideas with no ideas to profit off them.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Things That Go Bump in the Night**

Soon enough September the first rolled around. The house had been in quiet preparations for the start of the academic year, the only exception had been a three-way argument between Harry, Minerva and Archer about the Hogwarts Express. Archer had it in his mind that since he lived with a member of staff in the summers he should be allowed to skip the "peasant wagon" as he lovingly referred to the crimson steam engine. McGonagall tried to argue it was an essential experience for any Hogwarts student to travel on the train. Harry agreed with both, though he felt that in a lot of ways the train was obsolete he thought it would be a great experience. He wasn't looking forwards to being penned in like an exhibition. The boys managed to get a concession from McGonagall that they would take a train although they were allowed to lock and ward their compartment so as to have a peaceful journey. They owled Neville and invited him to their compartment, they had struck up a regular correspondence with the Longbottom heir meaning Harry's new owl, named Hedwig, had had plenty of exercise.

The morning of the first the boy's trunks had been shrunken and taken with Minerva so as to make things easier on the station. While this did indeed reduce the hassle it did reinforce Archer's arguments about how obsolete the train was. Something he was keen to point out. They met up with Neville on the platform early and settled into their compartment including a few complex locking charms and a notice-me-not charm. Neville pulled out a book on Flora with Fangs, Archer took out his book on Curse-breaking while Oscar the kitten curled into his lap and Harry looked at his travelling companions wondering if they were going to bother to chat at all. Sighing as they seemed content with their texts Harry reached over to his travel bag and pulled out his book, A Mindful Approach to the Mind Arts. Their reading was soon disturbed though by a series of whistles from the steam engine. Neville explained that this was the departure warning meaning the train was about to leave. Neville went on to explain how most students played a game, they had to guess the number of seconds after the warning before the Weasley clan burst through the portal from the muggle world. "Well" started Archer, "we won't get much more peace and quiet until the train leaves, Neville let's talk plants," at this Neville's face lit up. "What difference is there between wand trees and other trees that make them suitable for wands? I've read lots on wandlore but there is never a good explanation, hit me with the herbology side." This lead to a chat about infusing magic into plants and the nature of magical plants which lasted until the train left London. Harry sat and listened not really having anything to add, he did change topic however when they seemed to exhaust the overlap between wandlore and herbology.

"Archer, you never told us how your salvage deal with the goblins went?"

"Oh, I guess I never got round to it." Archer replied, "Well they are starting to strip the carcass over Christmas. On the deal itself I think I did rather well. I negotiated for ages to have their services paid for in the meat of the beast. It's some kind of goblin delicacy. For half the meat they were willing to waive all sales fees which normally amount to about ten percent of the total sale. I have complete control over what is sold meaning that the hide, fangs and other goodies are mine to put aside for a rainy day or to be made into toys. For the other half of the meat since they seemed desperate so I manged to snag a curse-breaking tutor for next summer. Normally its considered trade secrets but I'm good at what I do. Yet another Weasley, he'll be finishing up his tour of Egypt then I get him for the summer before he is re-assigned. I've sent him a letter asking what preparations I'll need and he ought to get back to me soon." Harry just sat slightly stunned. How on earth had he persuaded the goblins to part with their curse-breaking secrets to a non-employee?

"Any non-compete or anything? They don't just give those secrets away?"

"I signed a deal saying I wouldn't teach anyone else what I learn, sorry Harry. I also signed a contract saying if I ever want to enter the curse-breaking profession Gringotts would have first refusal on my employment. Seeing as I think of it as an interesting hobby I doubt that will matter." Harry accepted that and left it there. As they passed into the countryside they picked their books up and passed into a content quiet other than the purring from the little silver tabby. When they crossed the border into Scotland their reading was interrupted by some knocking on the door. Using a crafty spell from an obscure branch of transfiguration Harry was able to change the door so they could see out without anyone outside noticing the difference. Seeing some blonde kid with a pointy face, thus not a member of staff, therefore someone of no consequence they ignored it and Harry released the spell channel allowing the door to return to its natural state. "Who was that Nev?" Archer asked.

"That was Draco Malfoy, self-appointed king of Slytherin, our year. Really though he's harmless. Sometime I wonder if he exists solely to annoy Ron."

"that's the youngest Weasley brother, the one from your party right?" Seeing Neville nod he turned to Harry "I bet I can break him in less than a week."

Harry didn't particularly want to encourage his friend to be an arse but he knew he'd take some perverse pleasure in doing it anyway so why not profit from it? "Terms?"

"Neville should judge what classes as broken. Loser takes full responsibility for anything McGee catches us doing." Harry thought about this for a but then held his hand accepting the deal. He knew his friend could be irritating at times but he'd barely have time to settle within a week.

"Deal" they shook on it and settled back "I reckon best get changed about now?" The boys finished changing and repacked their bags putting Oscar in a carrier just as the train rolled into the train station at Hogsmeade. For the most part they followed the crowd up to a series of carriages that didn't appear to be pulled by anything. Having seen stranger things in the wizarding world they didn't even break stride as the three of them took a carriage, some girl walked up possibly looking to take the last seat but she wilted under Archer's gaze. Harry smiled apologetically at her as the carriage pulled away. "that was just mean."

"yeah but now I have this bench to myself so I think it's worth it." Archer said.

"definitely not a Hufflepuff are you?" asked Neville. Archer's sneer broke for that as he laughed.

"Merlin, I couldn't think of many things worse. Imagine having to be happy and cheery all the time. You can't trust people who are happy all the time. They either know something you don't or don't understand the situation, not my kind of people."

As they filed into the Entrance Hall McGonagall who had reprised her position of deputy head and head of Gryffindor nodded towards and antechamber where they were expected to wait. It had been explained before they left that they would be sorted until after the main sorting so Harry's sorting wouldn't take all the attention away from one of the most important moments of the ickle firsties lives.

With nothing to do but stand in the room and wait, it felt like ages before Minnie, Professor McGonagall in this situation, came and collected them. Leading them back into the Great Hall their second entrance was only slightly less dramatic than their first. Everyone turned to them recognising them. A few whispers passed as it was explained to the first years who they were. Harry focused ahead trying to ignore the attention, he was fully aware that Archer was waving to the crowd like the conquering hero returning home. He even went as far as to wink at some of the girls. Professor McGonagall explained to the hall about the situation with regards to these two boys. Then it was time for the boy's sorting. In a break from tradition they weren't called alphabetically, instead Harry was called first to try on the Sorting Hat.

"Ah Mr Potter, I must admit I expected you a few years ago," said a voice inside his head, "Now let's have a look around. Yes, its quite interesting in here. You clearly have a thirst for knowledge in here, you're loyal to your friends but your fame has made you cynical meaning you're not trusting enough for Hufflepuff. You are powerful and you know it, you could do well in Slytherin but care not for their little games and manipulations. Bravery is clear, you have noble intent and wish to be kind. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw then. Ah you wish to take after your parents and do them proud, in that case GRYFFINDOR" The announcing the last word to the Hall. Huge applause rang from the lion's table and a polite clap from the other tables.

It only took moments for Archer to be sorted into Slytherin. While there was nowhere near the level of applause for his sorting compared to Harry's, Archer put the hat down and instead of travelling towards the Slytherin table stood, sneered and took a bow as if it was some great performance. Then walking towards the Slytherin table he loudly sighed, "didn't someone tell them I was coming?" With that he waved his hand and conjured a throne like chair at the head of the Slytherin table. "Much better" he announced to the shock of the Hall.

"What exactly is wrong with the benches Mr Pittman?" Professor McGonagall asked in a severe tone. Before Archer had time to justify the extravagance a greasy haired Professor announced;

"ten points to Slytherin for good conjuration skills." Archer just sneered smugly at the still staring Hall wondering if it was a record for getting points so early. He knew his adopted father and Harry's father had managed detention before the feast, the marauders for all the trouble they caused were brilliant and regularly topped the classes Lily Potter (neé Evans) didn't, they earned as many points as they lost but Archer hadn't heard of points this early. Looking around the room Archer saw Slytherin split between impressed by the magic and balls it took and offended by the nerve of a newcomer, most thinking there was no way he deserved to sit at the head of the table like he was the head of the house. Turning he saw Dumbledore raise his goblet to him and nod, with that he knew he was safe from losing points or getting a detention. Never one to punish well executed magic even if it was distracting Dumbledore, the main reason the marauders hadn't been expelled by the end of their first year.

Dumbledore stood and said "Welcome new students and staff. I have a few start of year announcements for you all. That can wait however, I'm sure you will all be more receptive with food in your bellies, so tuck in." he sat back down and food appeared on the golden plates adorning the tables.

Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table looked back to see Neville swapping down to sit with him and the first years leaving behind the Gryffindors he had met at the party and some girl with bushy hair who he assumed was the Hermione girl. "so Harry, welcome to Gryffindor." Harry smiled as he already felt at home.

"We'll chat later Nev, its time to eat till we feel ill. McGee would never let us eat this irresponsibly at home."

"Whatever, you think Archer is going to get in trouble for that chair stunt?"

"Dumbledore loved it. If he gets in trouble it will be with the other students, I reckon."

Once all of the students had eaten their own bodyweight Dumbledore stood to make the announcements he had mentioned earlier. "Ah here we are ready for another year at Hogwarts, firstly some staffing announcements. I am pleased to announce the return of Professor McGonagall who will be resuming her roles as deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house." Polite applause was heard around the hall. "Another Professor returns to us this year, our muggle-studies Professor Quirrell has returned from his travels of the Balkans." Again polite applause for a nervous looking man wearing a large turban. "Joining our returning Professors, I am pleased to welcome Professor Lupin to our staff." Archer and Harry lead the clapping for that announcement. Seeing Remus have a real job was a relief, he had been moaning for years about Sirius paying him for part time tutoring of the boys. He kept claiming the need to earn an honest living then complaining that his werewolf status kept people from employing him. "I must also welcome two special additions to our students. For the first time in many years Hogwarts has accepted transfers. Please make sure you welcome Harry Potter and Archer Pittman to the Hogwarts Family." Another round of clapping for this. "Now, first years please note that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, though a few of our older students may need reminding of that." Harry saw Dumbledore glance towards a pair of Gryffindors who by their hair could only be the infamous Weasley twins he had heard about at the party. "Our caretaker Mr Filtch has added a few more items to the banned item list, the complete list can be viewed at your pleasure outside Mr Filtch's office. House quidditch teams are to organise their try outs with Madam Hooch within the first fortnight of term and finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the eastern side of the Castle is out of bounds to everyone who does not want to experience a very painful death." Harry sighed at this sombre note knowing full well Archer would want to investigate whatever this danger was as soon as he could.

He was lead up to the seventh floor of the castle to Gryffindor tower, as the prefect gave the password: "Fortuna Major" a portrait of a rather overweight woman swung revealing a passage into a cosy circular room. Comfy chairs and sofas were arranged around a large fireplace. Desks and bookcases around the side of the room created a few little nooks and crevices with cushioned benches allowing more private chats. At the back of the room two staircases split and curled away from each other. Professor McGonagall came in and assembled the house. She gave a speech about your house being your family and reminded them to come to her if they had issues. Neville lead Harry up to the third year dorms where he settled down for the night wondering if down in the Slytherin dorms Archer had been given a more interesting reception.

When Archer had arrived at the hidden entrance to the Slytherin room he continued his shock and awe offensive. The prefects turn to the students stopping them, preparing to reveal the password, Archer wonders how proud of his parseltounge ability Slytherin was, ignoring the prefect he stepped forwards and hissed " _Open_ ", the stunt paid off as the common room was revealed, leaving the stunned students behind he strolled in and sat on a comfy looking overstuffed green chair with silver stitching. Unlike the round Gryffindor room, the Slytherin common room seemed to be carved out of a natural cavern leading to numerous little nooks and private areas, one whole side of the room was a giant glass window that showed a view that meant that they were well below the water level of the lake.

The house gathered in the common room as Professor Snape the head of Slytherin prepared his address. Though he touched on the same ideas of your house being your family he was far less complimentary than McGonagall was with regards to the other houses. Snape also heavily recommended a potions book "for further reading". Snape also expressed that while Ravenclaw and Slytherin know that house points are worthless and do not feature on any job applications and the like, so long as Gryffindor wants to win it, it is the duty of all Slytherins to make sure the house of ambition and cunning is always on top. With a final remark about the house of cunning meaning that if you must break rules you do not get caught Snape left, robes billowing behind him.

Archer thought it was about time to meet his fellow third years. He spied who he assumed to be the third years, those that had been sitting near that Malfoy person at dinner. He noticed the clear divides in the year, Malfoy had a boy either side who could well be part troll, opposite him was a scrawny, thin boy with a large nose. In the same group was a pug faced girl who seemed to be trying to get Malfoy's attention, next to her was a heavy set girl who looked like she would rather not be there. A little way away was a trio, a dark skinned boy with close shaved hair and two girls. One had dark wavy hair, the exact colour would be hard to tell in the low light of the common room, a rounding bright face. The other girl had blonde hair so light it was almost white, deep blue eyes and a sneer that put his own to shame. It was almost a scowl and it ruined her otherwise beautiful face with high cheekbones and all the other regal signs of a well-bred pureblood. The scrawny boy opposite Malfoy was trying to be stubble about it but was leering at her whenever he thought no-one would notice.

Getting up and heading over to the trio he brushed imagined dirt off his robes, sneer in place he walked over to them, "Hello there, I'm Archer Titus Pittman, I'm sorry we haven't had the pleasure yet." He gave a slightly flamboyant bow to the girls revealing someone which a touch too much French flair.

"Blaise Zambini" the boy said with no sign of friendliness other than a polite nod. It was clear to Archer that these were the real Slytherins, they would wait to see things settle before they made any decisions with regards to friendship, those who knew the secret to success was to back a winner before stabbing them in the back to claim the glory. To fill the slight silence that followed the dark haired girl spoke up.  
"I'm Tracey Davis, this miserable bitch is Daphne Greengrass."

"well it is an honour and a privilege to meet you all." Archer said laying on the charm and flattery, anything to gather a few allies. "may I sit for a moment?"

"suit yourself, I have some questions for you anyway" The girl continued, once he sat she dived straight in; "What was that throne nonsense in the hall?"

"I bet Harry I could break that Malfoy kid within a week, that was part one."

"Harry as in Harry Potter, so it _was_ you."

"Was me…?"

"From last year, you two showed up, claimed to have found the Chamber of Secrets and saved the Weaslette and waltzed on out." The girl said, the others just watched with only a slight raise of the eyebrow from the boy to show any reaction. Greengrass remained completely unmoved.

"You're forgetting the bit where we slain Slytherin's monster." Archer said as his sneer slipped to a smirk.

"Is that normal for you two?" The girl asked "It's just a tad wild for someone so young."

"well we've done equally stupid stuff. I would argue that its only because we're young that we do such wild things. You'd hope once we grow up we'll realise we are only mortal after all and stop testing that theory." The girl snorted, getting in before she could ask another question Archer asked "So who's who in our year?"  
"Well," started Tracey "you seem to know Malfoy, his lackey's are Crabbe and Goyle, you don't need to know which is which they're never apart. His sycophantic pug is Pansy Parkinson who seems to have roped Millicent Bullstrode into some of her Malfoy watching. On the other couch is Nott."

"And Nott can't keep his eyes of our Miss Greengrass here," Archer finished for her.

"I am aware of his, _interest_ , however it is not welcome nor is being referred to as 'our', I do not belong to you and never will." Greengrass said, speaking at last.

Archer faked surprise and turned back to Tracey "It speaks? There I was thinking it was just a pretty face?"

Tracey laughed, "No, she can even be nice on occasion. She's just not in a great mood at the moment and won't tell me why."

"Well I'll have to rectify that. I think its time I went and broke Malfoy a bit more, that ought to be entertaining enough to cheer her up."

"Good luck and have fun" Tracey replied. Archer stood up and strolled over towards the other group. Making a quick plan he walked over to the sofa with Bullstrode and Parkinson on it.

"Why hello there, I'm afraid we've not been formally introduced I am Archer Titus Pittman, you must be Miss Parkinson, even in France we've heard of your beauty, I'm honoured to make your acquaintance and you must be Miss Bullstrode I have heard less about you I'm afraid but all I have heard has been good." Parkinson started beaming at this, clearly Malfoy hadn't been returning her interest with anywhere near the levels of intensity she wanted. Bullstrode just grunted, at this point Archer wasn't sure if that passed for speech with her but Tracey had implied she didn't want to be here so there was a chance she was alright. "Oh and Mr Nott I believe, you must be proud to come from such an established family. One of the greatest pureblood houses in Britain." Nott's attention was taken away from glancing at Greengrass and he smirked proudly. Turning to the other sofa "Crabbe, Goyle" he said with a nod to each. He had a fifty, fifty chance of getting them the right way round but if they were as thick as they looked they wouldn't notice even if he got it wrong. With the introductions make he sat on the space next to Nott and asked "So Mr Nott, I've been told you're one of the people to know in Slytherin, its said you'll be one of the next big things from this proud house."

Nott's smirked across at Malfoy clearly enjoying top billing. "Yes, I suppose so, I am a Nott after all".

Malfoy finally realised that he'd been snubbed both in the lack of introduction and the talk about status. "Well mudblood there is no need to suck up to Nott to keep you safe, I doubt you'll last a week."

Archer turned to him sneered a bit and turned to Nott, "Am I expected to know who that is, he clearly doesn't know his place."

Nott smiled but before he could respond Malfoy interjected "I'm Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy's and you should be grovelling at my feet."

"Malfoy eh? Aren't they a minor house. From what I remember their greatest claim was marring a Black, of course she was cast out from the family for marrying so lowly. Narcissa Black I think it was."

"How dare you talk about my family like that, you just wait till my father hears about this." Malfoy spat.

"And what exactly will your father do about it Drakey wakey, I am heir Black, I am the Black of Black, eyes in the shadows" leaning in and whispering into Malfoy's ear "I'm the thing that goes bump in the night."

Malfoy had no response to that, his mind couldn't seem to comprehend the Black family making a muggle-born its heir, nor could he imagine how to respond to what might have been a threat. How could this person write him off so easily?

Over in the other corner Tracey was trying not to laugh at a spluttering Malfoy even Daphne was smiling though most people could only tell by the surprising lack of a sneer, it was her eyes that had lit up with glee.

Malfoy finally seemed to line up things in his head while Archer had started to make polite conversation with Nott. None of the other purebloods wanted to say anything about blood status after hearing he was heir to the Blacks, possibly the grandest wizarding family in British history with a record of producing powerful magicians often with short tempers. "You're going to pay for that Pittman" Malfoy declared pulling his wand.

Back in the corner Daphne spoke again. "Oh this should be good"

Tracey ever the opportunist added "want to make a bet?"

"it wouldn't be fair; I know who Pittman is."

"Oh who is that then?"

"Do you have any interest in the European duelling circuit?"

"Not really why?" Tracey asked intrigued,

"My family is wealthy enough my father has time and money to pursue his hobbies, while he's not good enough to compete himself he pays attention to the circuit on the continent. Pittman was ranked number one for under seventeens till he got banned at the start of summer."

"Shit." Tracey summed up. Blaise just smiled at the news looking forward to Malfoy being taken down another peg.

In the time that the girls were chatting all that had happened on the other sofas was upon being faced by Malfoy's wand Archer had paused before bursting out in genuine laughter.

"ha, that's hilarious but don't you need daddy's permission before you do something stupid little Drakey?"

"Why you insufferable mudblood" Malfoy screeched before loudly casting a series of curses and vicious hexes at Archer who merely raised a simple protego shield. He, like most duellers preferred to use a different shield charm that deflects spells, its a lot harder to use than the protego but far more energy efficient. The protego has to absorb the spell cast at it which uses more energy but it needed to be done for now since there were too many people close by for deflecting any spells. Hitting bystanders would ruin the charm and power-play. Holding the shield until Malfoy ran out of steam Archer clicked his finger for effect while sending a non-verbal disarming spell from his other hand low enough power there wasn't the distinctive red beam. Plucking Malfoy's wand out of the air he sighed and shook his head. Sending a non-verbal banishing charm at Malfoy with a waft of his hand he said,

"Sit down Malfoy and maybe if you're a good boy you can have your wand back for class tomorrow."

Malfoy forced into the chair by the banishing charm was stunned. Being unaware of the purpose of the rings Archer wore it appeared that his opponent had effortlessly and wandlessly beaten him.

Back in the corner Blaise and Tracey had huge grins, even Daphne was struggling to hold a look of disinterest. "Well that was educational" Blaise said.

"A slight understatement I believe" Tracey said before adding, "He'll do, we can keep him."

With Malfoy too stunned by the evenings events to notice he'd been hit by a silencing charm for good measure. A short time later Nott and Zambini lead Archer off to the dorms. Archer applied some of the simple intent based wards that he had read about, nothing offensive or advanced, they were misdirection wards meaning anyone with ill-intent towards the caster would remember some pressing matter to deal with. They were easily dismantled by anyone looking for them and were ineffective against someone with enough focus but they ought to do for the night. While Nott and Zambini went to the bathroom he took the time alone to cast a few advanced charms on Malfoy's bed, or at least the one his trunk was at the foot of. It was based around a detection charm used to alert nurses when a patient was drifting off to sleep it was tied into a weak banishing charm tied to Malfoy's mattress. The overall combination meant that whenever Malfoy got comfortable Archer's spells would go bump in the night. Malfoy wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.


	5. Breakfast at Salazar's

I don't own Harry Potter, which is a shame really but alas all rights etc belong to JK Rowling

 **Chapter 5**

 **Breakfast at Salazar's**

Pranks, the barstardised term for a practical joke is just that, a joke. Like all jokes sometimes they are loud and make a statement but often the best are subtle earning a wry grin. Slapstick humour is crude and poor, it speaks to a poor mind, a low level of creativity and brain that isn't firing on all cylinders. Thus anyone who just hexes a kid then laughs and calls it a prank is a fool. The marauders weren't fools; neither were their heirs. That's why Archer took advantage of Draco Malfoy's poor night's sleep, he never noticed the spells hitting shrinking his trousers and enlarging his robes. Jokes come in several varieties, often jokes require a butt. This person is often some faceless person from the media, sometimes it's a person you know. When it's a friend its laughed off but when you don't like the person its borderline bullying.

Archer made his way into the common room first of all the boys and was surprised to meet a certain stone faced Miss Greengrass. "Why hello there Daffy dearest. Are you here to escort me to breakfast?"

"Get over yourself Pittman." She drawled, "No but I do need to you as regrettable as that is."

"How can I be of service my most cheery and welcoming friend."

"I need to talk to Potter." Daphne said clearly struggling to hold back any biting comments about how familiar he was being.

"Oh, you don't really want to talk to him do you? Its commonly accepted I'm far more attractive. It's the eyes isn't it. Something about those emerald eyes if I wasn't me I'd complain its not fair, but then again I'm me and I'm already too brilliant for it to be fair to anyone else."

"I don't want to talk to Potter, I need to." Daphne was clearly not appreciating how this conversation was going. So Archer played one final card that he knew would annoy her and doing so would please his twisted mind.

"I just have to check you know, he is quite famous and your 'need' comes across a little desperate even for a clear fangirl such as yourself." Looks can kill in the magical world so it was quite lucky for Archer he was faced with a furious teenage girl not another basilisk.

"If you weren't going to be useful to me I'd hurt you for that, champion dueller or not."

"Champion indeed, its nice to know I'm appreciated and understood." Archer said grinning at the girl who'd been so impassive the night before blow a gasket.

"Pittman get Potter to talk to me or we'll see you pee with certain body parts removed." Daphne spat.

Archer flinched, "Gees Greengrass, there are some things we don't joke about."

"Who said I was joking." She replied icily.

"Well I guess you should escort me to breakfast now since I doubt you want the other Slytherins knowing about this talk?" Archer asked and Daphne turned and walked towards the exit of the common room. He followed hoping that she was leading him to breakfast and not simply somewhere with no witnesses. As they neared the Hall Archer spoke up, "If you want some privacy for your 'talk' you might want wait in that room" he said pointing towards the antechamber he and Harry had waited in before the sorting. "As much as I'd love to listen in I have a Malfoy to break."

"I'll do it. What exactly are you going to do with the Blonde ponce now?" Daphne asked torn between curiosity and horror. Archer's face lit up with a predatory smile.

"Well, his family seems to mean a lot to him and he wants to flaunt how powerful they are. Imagine the situation that where someone points out it looks like little Draco's parents couldn't buy new robes each year so had to buy ones with room for growth."

"Cruel perhaps but having had to endure that prat almost daily for the past two years its nice to see him brought to his knees." Archer smirked.

"Go, wait in there, I'll send him in a bit. I'll make sure no one knows who he's meeting.

Harry arrived about ten minutes later having had his best friend hiss some parseltounge to him by way of greeting before said friend invited Neville to sit with him at the Slytherin table to watch the morning's entertainment. Daphne had grown nervous with nothing to do but stand and stew about what was about to happen. Harry saw her as he walked in, he tried not to be shy, it was normally Archer's job to handle introductions and break the ice. This girl looked like ice in several ways from the cold look to the fine and fragile bones that looked like they would be shattered if she actually had to work. Harry did think that she would look truly beautiful in a few years. "Erm, Hello?" He started, internally cursing such a weak opening.

"Hello Harry Potter, I'm Daphne Greengrass" the girl replied, Harry wasn't sure what to make of this, Archer hadn't given any details and he had little patience for the politics and games Slytherins enjoy.

"Call me Harry, can I ask why my friend told me to meet you in here?"

"Well Harry I guess you might as well call me Daphne; I'll explain it in time but it requires a bit of history first."

Harry sighed, well I suppose we'd best sit. With that he pulled out his wand and conjured a wingback for himself before glancing at her "Do you want anything or can you do it yourself?" He asked hoping that it would come across polite not condescending.

"Please." She answered giving nothing away, she sat down in the simple leather chair he'd conjured for her not knowing her favourite style. "Were to begin, I guess I'll start by giving a bit of history on the Greengrass family. The Greengrass family has been well known for years for producing canny lawyers, my father and uncle have both followed into the family business. My father married my mother straight out of school much like your parents. My mother was actually a close friend of your mother's and Professor Snape."

"Sirius told me my mum had been friends with Snape, I'd never really heard anyone else say that, McGonagall always avoided the topic. I've just been told the man is a git." Harry said as she paused.

"Be that as it may, our parents were close though not many people knew this. The Potter's as a family have always been known for their survival skills, really quite impressive when most of you have been sorted into Gryffindor. Anyway your family is well known for series of protective enchantments that kept your family safe." Daphne paused again, looking to build the will to get to the big bit.

"Right." Harry said not really sure where this was going, "so you want me to use my family magic to protect you?"

"No" Daphne answered quickly, "Firstly, I doubt you've had much time at Potter manor to learn, I heard you were whisked off to the continent to avoid the public eye. Mainly however I'm in no need. Your family magic already protects me."

"Okay as strange as that is I assume it was a present to your parents or something, what has this got to do with me?" Harry asked curious now.

"Well, its to do with how the magic is fixed. I'm not a Potter so my blood wouldn't act as an anchor for the magic, merely casting the spells on me would have worn of years ago. No when my parents found they were pregnant with me they immediately started working to keep me safe, a dark lord on the loose and I was always likely to be a Slytherin I could be in peril, so my parents cooked up a crazy plan and my mother and yours got together and your family agreed."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked feeling that this was big.

"Bare in mind what was agreed was before we were even born so don't blame me like I blamed you for years,"

"Blamed me for what?" Harry interjected panicking now.

"Well my family wanted to protect me, your family had a history in protective enchantments and spells. Being close friends the worked out a way round the issue of me not being a Potter."

"Oh no," Harry spluttered working out where this might be going. "So how do we cancel it and get back our freedom?" Trying his best to avoid saying exactly what he suspected had happened.

"Oh no indeed, I haven't got to the worst bit yet though." Harry blanched but didn't say anything. "As I'm sure you've worked out we were betrothed by a contract my father wrote before we were born, this acted my making me a Potter-to-be and the contract could anchor the protective spells. Now it was never meant to last, from what I have been told our parents would have been delighted if we'd gone through with it voluntarily, they built the simplest contract they could hoping to avoid any strange loopholes. The contract simply can be dissolved if the heads of our families or our parents agreed to dissolve it before you as the elder party became an adult at which point we'd be locked in. Of course before you ask it is magically binding, how else could they use it as a magical anchor? Anyway at the time the head of your family was your grandfather meaning at the time there were three people able to dissolve the contract from your side the moment we met someone we wanted to get close to.

As you have probably realised, and I do not mean this to be so harsh but none of those people are alive anymore. The only other person is the head of House Potter. Unfortunately, though as the last Potter you can and will become the next head when you reach your majority. For you to dissolve the contract you'd have to become an adult which would unfortunately lock us in. Your parents realised He-who-must-not-be-named was after you and your family went into hiding about a year after you were born. They made contact with my parents to organise dissolving the contract to avoid the situation we're currently in, you see they couldn't leave their house and get a copy to sign and send, my parents would have to go to yours. Unfortunately, they didn't visit before Halloween and the whole of Britain knows what happened then."

"Shit." Surmised Harry.

"Shit indeed." Confirmed Daphne although the vulgar language seemed strange coming from someone so clearly cultured.

"Where do we go from here?" Harry asked, his mind reeling as he started to comprehend the implications. "How long have you known, while I was pratting about on the continent have you had to sit here and dread what me returning meant?"

"I don't know, we'll have to figure it out together and for years. For years my parents were able to explain away the protective spells as accidental magic but when someone tried to kidnap me a few years ago in revenge for something my father had done, well they found what was left of him when I woke up and they came clean. I could assume that the reason for you surviving the killing curse is related to the layering of Potter spells and sacrifices on you that night regardless of Dumbledore spreading it was purely the love of your mother. While I don't doubt she loved you, it would surprise me if no other mothers died for their children in the thousand years or so the Killing curse has been around and we've never heard of another survivor. I believe that your father died with the intent to protect you and your mother passing on the spells to you and her, she did the same resulting in a huge stack, while it would likely have settled down shortly after at the time you were cursed you had more protections than Hogwarts and Gringotts combined. Knowing that it keeps me safe I hate the situation but at times I have been thankful of you."

"errm would you mind if I look at the contract, it's not that I don't believe you, you don't seem any happier with this than I am but I'd like to see what it is that's stuck us together?" Harry asked wondering how much this would change his life, he hadn't ever had a girlfriend and now here was one of the biggest choices in a person's life taken away from him.

"I'd expect nothing less. We're going to have to make this work at some point and while I don't expect anything from you please try and be considerate of me." Daphne requested which Harry thought was fair enough, there was no point causing resentment when they were both trapped in this. "The only choice you have to make now is if you're going to let this become public, a few Slytherins know I'm betrothed but no-one but me knows to whom."

This wasn't strictly true. In fact, though they weren't certain Neville, Tracey and Archer had worked it out for themselves. Neville had accepted Archer's offer to sit at the Slytherin table being the first Gryffindor in years to brave dinning with the snakes. Archer introduced him to Tracey when she arrived asking after Daphne, though they had been schooled together for the last couple of years and knew of each other they had barely conversed at all.

Archer had turned to Tracey sitting opposite and asked "So Tracey, not that you're not worth talking about but I have a few questions about Daphne."

"No she won't go out with you, no you don't have a shot and yes she is always that cold to people, or at least outside of the dorms or holidays."

"Ouch, I can feel you stepping all over my pride there." Archer said wincing.

"Well its nothing personal, I'd say last night's performance endeared you to her as much as its possible for her. Daphne has always told me she's tied into some medieval style betrothal contract. Its been out of fashion with her family for centuries but she's got one and won't tell me who."

"How interesting, what would you say if I said she cornered me this morning demanding to talk to Harry about something, not saying what but she said she 'needed' to."

"No way, you think?"

"it makes some sense don't you think?"

"Merlin."

At this point Neville was slightly confused. It seemed they thought Harry was betrothed to the Hogwarts Ice Queen. "Guys you know us Gryffs can be a tad slow at times but do you really think that our Harry and the Ice Queen, well, you know?"

Archer and Tracey looked at each other and nodded, turning back to Neville "We do," they replied simultaneously. Neville's draw dropped.

Archer turned to Tracey, "Well you can't say things haven't been interesting since we arrived."

Before Tracey could comment Malfoy arrived. He was tired and grouchy and as he made his way towards his regular seat he noticed something was wrong, very wrong. A Gryffindor was in his seat, the squib Longbottom of all people. That was simply unacceptable. Storming over he simply demanded of those nearby "What is this? Why is this lion squib in my place?"

Archer spoke for the group "Good morning Drakey Wakey, though it looks like you need to be a bit more awake. You of all people know Squibs can't be enrolled in Hogwarts therefore can't be sorted into Gryffindor therefore cannot be found in your seat." He turned to Tracey and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Is it just me or did he buy his robes with room to grow? I'd have thought with all he said about the Malfoy's they could have afforded clothes that fit."

Tracey gave Malfoy a once over and noticed his socks showing. Whispering back in the not subtle at all way she said "Look at his trousers, I reckon he must have outgrown them months ago."

Malfoy was fuming but looking down he noticed everything they were saying was true, his clothes didn't fit, he was only one step above a Weasley, the only thing missing was patches. He suddenly became aware of half the house watching him, realising he looked nothing like a powerful, rich (though in him mind they were the same thing.) pureblood heir should look he turned and fled back to the dungeons to change.

"I think you might already have won." Neville said smiling. It was then he noticed that none of the other Slytherins had said anything about him sitting with them. Either they were a lot less bigoted than the other Gryffindors said or Archer had already earnt enough respect they wouldn't question him bringing Neville over, either way it made him think of them in a new light. At this point Harry came over and sat down on his other side.

"Hey Alpha, congratulations. May I introduce you to the charming Miss Tracey Davis" Archer said with a lopsided smirk that Harry knew meant he was loving every moment of Harry's discomfort.

"Thank you Toxin, though I must ask, how'd you know? Daphne and I just agreed not to tell anyone."

"Well don't worry, we Slytherins know the value of secrets, we won't tell, not when we can hold it over you and Nev's an adorable puppy, he won't tell he's too loyal to his friends." Neville wasn't sure if this was a compliment or an insult but he was just going to enjoy the part where he had friends, something he was lacking at Hogwarts. It wasn't that he didn't like his housemates it was more they never had time for him. At this point Daphne arrived and one look at Tracey and Archer's smirks and she knew they knew.

"Daffy darling, congratulation, now may I introduce you to the first Gryffindor I've ever heard of brave enough to eat with those of us in green and silver, I present to you Neville Longbottom." Archer said making her twitch slightly at being referred to as 'Daffy darling'.

"Hello Longbottom, it's nice to meet you outside of class. Pittman, I recall an earlier conversation about your anatomy and your wishes to keep it attached." Turning to Harry she added "How do they know?"

"I don't know; I haven't got that far yet." Harry replied, he turned to his best friend, "So, care to enlighten me."

"Not really, you need to at least try to work it out, if I gave it to you for free you might get complacent relying on my brilliance alone."

Well since Miss Davis, Miss Davis call me Harry by the way, well since Miss Davis' grin matches your own I assume she had something to do with this."

"Correct so far Harry, call me Tracey" replied Tracey.

"I would assume that Tracey would want something from you Archer or else she wouldn't have been willing to sit near you?"

"Ouch why would you assume that my dear friend you wound me" Archer said clutching his hands over his heart. "You hurt me Harry, you hurt me in here."

"Well I assume she meet you last night and I would describe you as an acquired taste. Since Daphne has sat next to Tracey I can only surmise they're friends meaning she likely knew from Daphne about the existence of a contract?"

"He's good Pittman," Tracey said turning back to Harry "So you knowing him knew he would blab to me about your meeting once I mentioned the contract. Neville was here for moral support and to look cute, which I must say he did a great job of and so he heard our deductions."

"I've not been able to get rid of him since we were seven. I guess in that time I started to pick up on a few of his habits."

"you've known him almost half your life and you haven't killed him?" Daphne asked, "I've known him less than twenty-four hours and I'm already sick of him."

"Oh Daffy dearest, you keep me around to make things interesting. Anyway you can't hate me, I'll be the best man at your wedding." Archer answered.

"Neville the job's yours if you want it" Harry added shutting his friend down. "If he calls Daphne Daffy once more I reckon she'll snap."

"You lot have broken her, she never used to show this many emotions, oh and Harry Neville said Archer has nearly won after Malfoy stormed out." Tracey said.

Harry turned to his brother in all but blood and looked slightly shocked, "Already?"

Archer kept chewing on his breakfast thinking how best to explain how easy it was. Finally swallowing he simply stated "He's fragile."

At this point Professor Snape came round handing out timetables. "Potter, Longbottom, what exactly are you doing here, I wasn't under the impression this was your house?"

Neville looked ready to wet himself but Harry answered for him, "We were invited to dine here, someone thought it would be nice."

Archer picking up where this was going joined in, "We're just promoting inter-house unity Professor, surely you approve?"

Snape felt backed into a corner especially as other members of staff were within earshot. "Very well, I expect however you to conduct yourselves with grace and dignity as befits anyone who sits at this table." Snape drawled with a look over towards the youngest Weasley male whose breakfast was clearly visible both down his front and in his open mouth. Watching the boy eat made Snape feel a tad ill so he looked back to his own house and continued handing out timetables.

"So Alpha what have we got first?"

Before Harry could reply Tracey butted in "That's the second time you've called him that, care to explain?"

"Not really" and with that Tracey dropped it not wanting to come across in anyway similar to the Granger girl.

"Anyway, we've got transfiguration with Minnie first." Harry answered.

"That's not right, we've got charms with Flitwick?" Neville asked looking at his own timetable that McGonagall and just dropped off.

"Ah we won't be in your spell work classes, McGonagall persuaded Dumbledore to advance us a bit, it seemed pointless since we have O. in charms, defence and transfiguration." Harry answered looking down a tad. He was proud of his achievements but didn't want anyone to fell put out.

"How did you manage that?" Tracey asked.

"Well," started Archer, "the short answer is we studied hard and sat them. The longer answer is we have been studying a bit longer than most people and mostly had tutors. When the class is only two you can move a lot quicker. The French believe that the restriction on underage magic is silly and interfering, they think it's the parent's responsibility to look after their family not the government. Something I happen to agree with. Either way between that and some Black family secrets we started learning much younger than most. With private tutoring and starting younger is it any surprise we're a little ahead. Don't worry you won't miss us much we'll have plenty of classes together so you will get your Archer fix ladies."

"Oh." Was all Tracey could manage before they all started to grab their bags and leave. Having only been in the castle one night it was perhaps no surprise when they were a little late to the first class. Knowing Minnie was a stickler for punctuality they hoped they could make a quiet entrance but alas it was not to be. Some pompous git had to ask if they were lost before asking McGonagall if, in his capacity as head-boy, he should escort them to where they were meant to be.

"Mr Weasley, I happen to know they are exactly where they are meant to be." She rounded on the boys "However they were meant to be here ten minutes ago."

"But Professor, this is a seventh year class, they are third years?" the Weasley continued.

"Mr Weasley, do you presume to know more than me?" McGonagall asked, lips thinning which the boys having known her so long knew meant trouble.

"Err no Professor I just don't understand what they are doing here." McGonagall thought she knew the best solution.

"Boys please demonstrate something for mister Weasley that shows why you should be here." She knew Harry would have no problem so when pulled out his wand and conjured a desk and chairs for himself before transforming it into a Labrador and back she wasn't surprised. McGonagall turned expectantly to Archer but upon seeing his smirk the tried to stop him knowing that, that smirk means trouble. "And Mr Pittman's conjuration in the Hall last night ought to offer enough proof of his abilities."

"Oh Minnie, don't be silly I don't mind," and with a wave of a hand the turned the head-boy into a duck which promptly quacked in indignation.

"Professor McGonagall," she sighed "now Mr Pittman would you be so kind as to return Mr Weasley to his natural state."

"But he's so much more pleasant like this?" That comment lead to more quacking so Harry took pity on the young man and cancelled the spell. The class was torn between shock at the display or amused. The general consensus however what that Percy Weasley was far more likeable as a duck. Said boy was spluttering to himself.

"Now that will be ten points from each of you from your lateness, another five from Mr Pittman for cheek. However, ten points to each of you for well performed transfiguration." The boys sat relieved they had escaped so lightly.


	6. Firsts

Don't own Harry Potter, kinda wish I did.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Firsts**

The first day as students of Hogwarts for Harry and Archer was a day of many firsts. One of the louder firsts was Harry and Archer's first meeting with a certain Miss Hermione Granger. After the seventh year transfiguration class the boy's returned to third year classes. While they were ahead of even most seventh years in spell casting they were not ahead in what they deemed the more mundane aspects of magic. The marauders were brilliant students while they were at school provided one ignored their behaviour, on grades alone they were the envy of the generation. That being said they were not without weaknesses, their practical jokes were off the back of some ingenious spell casting, James Potter was a prodigy in transfiguration, Remus Lupin had great research skills and was able to mesh spells together in creative ways and Sirius Black was unusually able with charms. Sirius preferred Defence Against the Dart Arts but he was second only to Lily Potter (neé Evans) in charms, often thought of as a 'girly' or soft class the flashing lights and cute effects were the basis of many of the Marauder's activities. Potions, Herbology and astronomy were not strengths, this meant with growing up with McGonagall, Sirius and Remus as tutors Harry and Archer had a hugely imbalanced education.

As the boys arrived outside the second class of the day they were greeted with an inquisition. "Harry Potter, where were you? This was your first day of school and you've already missed one class, don't you care about your education?" Screeched a part girl part bushy mane.

"Wow." The ever helpful Archer dryly commented. Harry glared at his friend before turning the girl.

"Harry Potter, I don't believe we've had the pleasure?"

"That's cause it's not a pleasure." Muttered Archer into Harry's ear.

"I'm Hermione Granger" replied the girl.

"Well Miss Granger, I have yet to miss a class and I do value my education."

"But third year Gryffindors had charms first this morning and you weren't there, so you must have missed it. I think Professor McGonagall should hear of this if you miss any more, Gryffindors shouldn't miss classes." Hermione said continuing her tirade.

"What exactly should I be hearing about Miss Granger?" asked a stiff scotch voice from behind the girl.

"Professor, Harry missed his first class, I was saying that he ought to respect his teachers more and show up to class."

"Miss Granger, it appears you are ill informed, I can assure you both Mr Potter and Mr Pittman were in their first class."

"But Professor I was in charms and they weren't there?"

"That Miss Granger, was because they were in transfiguration with me."

"Oh," was the girl's response before her curiosity struck again "Why were they in transfiguration?"

"Mr Potter and Mr Pittman are rather more advanced than most third years and so are in some advanced classes, a nightmare to timetable I assure you."

"How can they be advanced; they haven't been to Hogwarts which is the best school in the world, everyone says so."

"I assume you are not meaning to insult my teaching abilities Miss Granger; under that assumption I will answer. Have you considered how much faster your classes could move if you were the only student? The two of them have had private tuition for many years." Professor McGonagall replied clearly trying to keep the irritation from her voice.

"I never considered that Professor, would I be able to join their advanced classes? Everyone says I'm the smartest witch of our generation."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but these boys are well above their OWLs in some classes and do not have to deal with Astronomy. I don't doubt your work ethic but at this time it is currently impossible for you to join them. Now if you'll excuse me I have to return to my classroom." With that the strict Professor walked away. Using the girl's shock, the boys slipped into the classroom for their first ever Hogwarts ancient runes class. Both had read about runes and realised their potential so were able to breeze through the introductory class. They did however feel the jealous glares on them from a certain Hermione Granger.

At lunch both of the boy's sat with Neville to catch up with how his classes had been. The nervous boy admitted his struggles which lead to an offer of tutoring from the boy in exchange for Herbology help, something Neville was a prodigy in. Otherwise nothing of note happened other than the little Weasley girl squeaking and turning as red as her hair when Harry smiled at her.

After lunch the boys had a free period, their timetables were packed so in weeks to come this hour of peace would be extremely welcome however being the first day they had nothing to catch up on. "So Harry," Archer said leaving it hanging in the quiet.

"Yes Toxin?" Harry sighed.

"I'm about to do something stupid, you being a good friend and/or the victim of a hero complex are going to accompany me to make sure I survive."

"Third floor?"

"Third floor." Archer answered getting up and striding towards the staircases. Harry followed knowing that even if he didn't Archer would explore and possibly get into more trouble. He may be the reckless Gryffindor but the ambitious Slytherin would do almost anything if he thought there was some prize or recognition.

They arrived on the forbidden corridor eerily lit with flickering torches, the windows murky and not letting the afternoon sun in. Spying a door that was shut they closed towards it, giving it a quick check before overcoming a simple locking charm and peeking in they saw something that had no place in a school. Quickly shutting the door as quietly as they could they turned to each other. "Merlin, a Basilisk and now a Cerberus, what is wrong with this school. Padfoot never said it was this crazy." Harry started.

"I think it's Moony's pet," Archer said "You remember when he and Sirius we chatting about the end of year exams?"

"The creatures part of the course is second and third year, there is no way that thing is part of Moony's assault course."

"I know but I think it might be for the NEWT students as a final test before the exams."

"That would be crazy, you think we'd have to fight that?" Harry asked wondering how he was expected to fight that thing alone.

"I think it would be a team thing. I think we should run the course early, imagine the faces when the rest of the class see a message from us waiting at the finish line. I'm going to look at Cerberus habits then we should get a camera or something we could leave at the finish for Moony to find."

Harry sighed, they'd done some crazy stuff before but that generally was when he'd lead them in to help someone. This would be all for glory, Harry had tried hard to honour his parent's memories and while that meant studying hard and planning elaborate jokes it didn't mean he was willing to run a suicide course just because Archer wanted to. Deep down he suspected he'd end up following Archer's hunt for glory anyway but the was hoping his friend would just find something else to distract him.

Soon the boy's joined the rest of the third year Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs in the greenhouses for Herbology. They joined Neville at a bench and passed the class with some casual chat, Neville enjoyed the complete trust the other two placed in him and his tips. It was unusual for anyone to listen to his advice in class. He didn't want to boast about his talents since he has seen what a pariah Hermione had become with her loud mouth but he knew he was good at this class and it felt nice to have two friends to acknowledge it.

The evening meal was the first demonstration of the Weasley twins style of trouble and mayhem. Sitting at the Gryffindor table Archer had been able to avoid whatever had befallen the other Slytherins, namely a simple colour change locking their hair to a shade of emerald that matched the Slytherin banner around the hall. Having been sat near the Weasley twins Harry and Archer had noticed the huge grins they were unable to contain even before it had started, this had made the two particularly weary and so they noticed that no spells were cast. "Potions, a simple colour changing potion, amateurs." Archer muttered.

"It must have been in the food or drinks then," Harry said as they unravelled the simple trick, "That means they had help in the kitchens."

"It seems my friend, that we need to speak to some elves in order to control the situation and ensure we reign supreme over these amateurs."

"Sirius gave us directions and instructions." After dinner the boys found the kitchens only making one or two missteps. Once there they immediately made a new alliance. While the marauders were never big on potion based pranks, in part due to their lack of interest in brewing, they knew the value of the house elves. It turns out house elves have a hidden vice which the original marauders where able to find and in exchange for suppling the house elves the elves would assist the marauders whenever needed. Harry and Archer were able to quickly re-establish this deal.

"Honestly," Archer said as they made their way back from the kitchens to the entrance hall where they would split for the night, "of all the things that house elves could get cravings for that has to be the strangest."

"I know, so bizarre. Now keep it quiet lest others learn our tricks." Harry replied before wishing Archer goodnight. Watching his friend descend to the dungeons where he now ruled Harry became aware of a feeling, the feeling of being watched. Turning around he spotted a first year Slytherin, seeing she had been caught she walked towards him.

"I thought you'd be taller." The girl said. Harry was confused for a moment, the bright eyed girl had a regal face with high cheek bones which looked oddly familiar and long dark hair held up simply.

"Why would you think that, and why would you think you should be wandering around alone on your second night of school?"

"Many reasons, to both your questions." The girl answered with a smile that seemed oddly genuine for someone dressed in silver and green. Harry just looked at her expectantly, a trick he had picked up from Minnie was to stay quiet until the person burst out with a better answer to fill the awkward silence. It worked. "Your father was far taller than average, you're also famous and so I thought you'd be big and intimidating. Its not after curfew so there is no reason I can't walk around." Harry nodded with this accepting it but curious as to why she had approached him he kept the conversation alive.

"I'm sorry I've forgotten my manners I'm Harry Potter, sometimes known as many other things but I am Harry Potter first and foremost."

"Astoria Greengrass." The girl said now smiling from ear to ear as Harry's face revealed he had worked out who she was.

"So you're Daphne's sister." It was a statement not a question, the feeling the face was familiar was explained though the hair was about as different as could be, so too the eyes, Daphne's sapphire like blue eyes were as cold as the stones to describe them whereas Astoria's dark brown eyes were warm and rich.

"Indeed and you own my sister."

"She informed me this morning I basically owned all of her but her heart."

"Ah my dear sister would never admit to having a heart so don't worry about that bit. She'll be less of a bitch in a few years when she admits she's going to have to make this work. She's too stubborn right now."

"Is that why you approached me, to give me some advice?"

"Well partly, mostly I came here to warn you." The hint of a threat seemed strange coming from an eleven-year-old with such warm eyes. "Don't do anything stupid in your stubbornness about this contract. If you hurt her feelings she might hurt yours out of spite and you'll both be miserable. Wait for her to open up, she'll be worth it but if you mess about now she probably never will and you'll only have yourself to blame."

"Won't she be to blame too?" Harry asked feeling that it shouldn't all be on him.

"Well if she would listen to me she would but since she has been brought up to follow instructions unless they clash with personal goals she won't do anything to risk this. You might listen to me since you are my big-brother-to-be. I also expect a Christmas and birthday present now." With that she travelled towards the dungeons where Archer had headed earlier.

"When's your birthday?" Harry called wondering how to appease the Greengrass sisters.

"Ask Daphne, it'll give you something to talk about." Astoria called back without stopping or turning.

Harry headed back to Gryffindor tower in contemplation. It had been an interesting day that had already changed his life and his friend now had a which to endanger his life. As Harry got into bed he wished that his second day of class would have a little less excitement.


	7. The Younger Wand

**Chapter 7**

 **The Younger Wand**

Hogwarts continued over the next few weeks with nothing of note really happening, Draco Malfoy had 'broken' on the third day of term in a dramatic fashion in front of most of the school after everything he tried to eat had tasted like soap and all he drank tasted like vinegar. Hermione Granger had become increasingly frustrated at the boys talent. They were topping most of their classes although their homework was often only acceptable. Neville was growing in confidence and being friends with Hogwarts most interesting duo had led to more respect all round. Harry and Daphne had avoided each other while they were both worried about their first ever Hogsmeade weekend, were they expected to go together? Ron Weasley had accepted that Harry was not going to be his friend, it wasn't graceful acceptance but what with the boy being who he was it was grace wasn't really in his dictionary. He had become a loud, uncouth irrelevance, utterly harmless but not particularly pleasant to be around. Archer had been seen investigating monstrous creature guides in the library but Harry knew he hadn't been back to the beast.

On the fourth weekend of term Harry and Archer were teaching Neville a few duelling tips to help him think about the different uses of spells. In an empty class room on the sixth floor with a view over the lake Harry was standing to the side shouting hints to Neville. The challenge was to disarm your opponent by any means necessary with the handicap being Archer had to stay still while Neville was allowed you duck behind desks and move however he saw fit. The past few sessions had featured chats about the nature of spell casting, the role of intent and visualization. Neville in return had provided helpful tips on the Herbology homework and was enjoying teaching them the practical side in the greenhouses. The deal was mutually beneficial and was doing wonders for Neville's confidence, he'd also discovered he loved to teach. Neville's wand flew across the room into Archer's hand, he looked down to inspect the wand.

"So Nev, this styling is clearly Olivander's, the pattern on the grip went out of style years ago though so it was made years ago. I bet he had to dig deep to find this for you?"

"Errm, I don't know, I didn't get that from Olivander's. It was my dad's, Gran said it was a powerful wand." Neville replied unsure what this meant.

"Neville my good friend I have good news and bad news regarding your wand." Archer said with a smile.

"Let's start with the bad news and go from there?"

"The bad news is its likely this wand is crap for you, while wands can be more powerful than others its more about their ability to focus and channel a wizard's power. A wand cannot in itself provide power nor can it make a wizard more powerful, it can only let him reach his potential. The bad news is that this wand has probably been holding you back, the flip side of that is when we get you sorted for a new wand you'll likely rise to the top of our classes."

"Wow, I never knew the wand mattered that much. You think I could get a new wand in Hogsmeade?"

"Most people don't, the role of wands and their role in channelling magic is one of the things I find most interesting and its really hard to get anything in Hogwarts about it. Anyway, new wand, I don't think Hogsmeade has a wand store, Olivander basically has a monopoly in this country. However I happen to be an amateur wandcrafter and I haven't even looked at getting you a Christmas present yet."

Neville looked stunned at the offer. "I use one of his wands as my main wand, it works perfectly for me." Harry provided.

"I would be honoured to make you a wand or two Neville, I have some of my stuff here in the castle we could start this afternoon." Archer suggested.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Neville struck how much his life had changed since he'd met these two.

"I wouldn't be offering otherwise, think, this could explain the trouble you've had with spell casting."

"Let's do it."

An hour later the boys had reconvened on the classroom after gathering dome equipment.

"A wand is a focus for your magic, your will and intent force your magic to perform all the cool stuff it does but its raw and basic. Think how accidental magic acts in your best interest but you don't really control it. Think of a wand like a lens in a pair of glasses, you're looking for something, without your glasses you'll stumble around looking but with glasses on you might see it straight away and can go right to it." Archer explained. "so the wrong wand is like the wrong prescription, its better but still blurry around the edges."

"What's a prescription?" Neville asked,

"Bloody purebloods." Archer groaned "of course for wizards they just charm the lenses to autocorrect. Anyway think of a bad wand being like a murky shattered window and your magic being then light from outside."

"Okay, I can understand why that's bad."

"Right anyway, there are two basic approaches to wand crafting, firstly there is the Olivander approach, you make as many combinations as you can and just use trial, error and a tad of intuition to pair wand and wizard. Next there is the tailor fit approach where we base everything off the wand's intended user. We're going to craft just for you. The bulk approach Olivander uses is useful for quick sales and is more time efficient but then he pairs wizard and wand on the first compatible match even if there is an even better match in the store."

Harry sighed having heard this before, "get on with it you git, we know you're very clever so cut the chat."

"But Nev was learning."

"He can hear it some other time, we only have a few hours before dinner."

"Whatever, Nev come over here please." Archer led Neville over to his crate containing various components. "Now all things on this planet have benefits and drawbacks, it's rare for something to be strictly better than something else in all aspects. Exception of course exist, for example you are better than Malloy in every measurable way, however we need to talk wand bases first."

"bases?"

"The housing of the core. In this country its always wood but I have found bones of magical creatures to work particularly well, provided you're not squeamish enough to be bothered by the whole holding a bone thing."

"What do I have to do?" Neville asked as he tried to contain his excitement.

"I want you to tell me about you aims and goals, your weaknesses and strengths, these will narrow down the components and give us hints."

"Err, I've never really thought about it before, I guess I want to help my parents, I liked teaching you two in herbology. I guess I lack confidence but I am a Gryffindor so I guess I have some bravery deep down there, my only strength is Herbology."

Archer nodded thinking before rummaging through the crate and pulling out some blocks of wood. "While I like bone, your link with Herbology is undeniable, so let's stick with plant bases. Now here are woods associated with protection, growth and wisdom. Have a feel over there, you're looking for a sense of comfort and belonging."

Neville picked up the blocks one by one with a look of concentration on his face. Harry smiled at the boy as he knew that Neville could go far, he'd used the time while Archer grabbed his things to peek a look at the school grades for some people in the year. Most people never saw this but Harry had asked McGonagall to show him. At Hogwarts the entire grade was based off the end of year exams this why neither Archer nor Harry tried particularly hard with their homework. It was split into a theory and practical sections, Neville in previous years had consistently been the highest Gryffindor boy in the theory side but poor practical performance had let him drop near the bottom.

Neville finally made a decision. "Holly Neville, I expected the vine or cherry but it seems you want the wood of protectors. Okay now we need a core, the cores are generally animal related, their strengths and quirks relate to the life the animal led or lives. Unicorn hair generally links to a noble deposition, phoenix for natural survivors and dragon heartstrings for fierce warriors. Other substances can be used but those are the common ones in this country. I think for you however we might have something a bit special I found this a few years back," Archer pulled something out of a pouch in the crate. "This is a seed from near our home in France. I found this between two of our main ward anchors, it wasn't growing but when I picked it up I felt the magic it had absorbed. I think you might be able to channel through this, hold it and describe what you feel."

Neville good the seed and his face lit up, "I feel warmth, its earthy and rich I feel like there is a connection to Earth and nature, I have no idea how I know this but it just seems right."

Harry looked to Archer who was nodding "That will do I think".

"Final thing Neville, the length and flexibility of the wand affects the wand movements. Charms tend to feature flicks and swishes so favour flexible wands, hexed and curses often use jabs which you want a rigid wand for else you have accuracy problems. So what do you prefer?"

"I really like all my classes but I guess defence is interesting and if I spend much more time with you I'll end up doing something dumb."

"In that case we'll go for a reasonably stiff wand with a curved grip and large pommel. That means it'll be good all round, the curved grip allows better slashing and cutting actions used in cursing and rapid shielding, the pommel will balance the wand into your hand so you can control it between your thumb and forefinger for really small precise wand motions which will be faster than doing it with your hold wrist."

An hour or so later and a cry of "Merry Christmas Neville." Got the attention from Harry and Neville's game of exploding snap. Neville jumped up excited, Archer passed him his new wand and Neville felt warmth rush through him.

"Thank you so much, this is the best present I've ever had."

"I'll want it back at Christmas so I can wrap it up. Now we've got some time before dinner and a few hours after, you should run through all the first year spells you can, focusing not on just the spell but exactly how much power you want. You'll have learnt to cast having to force all your power through just to make something happen, if you try that now you'll blow a hole in something."

For the rest of the evening Neville was levitating, dancing and transfiguring objects left, right and centre revelling in how easy it was to use his new wand. The wand alone seemed to have given his confidence a massive boost. The instruction on intent and visualisation meant he had far more control than he expected, previously his doubts distracted him from focusing so his intent was never fully used. The new Neville was going to be a force to be reckoned with.

On Monday morning the rest of the school realised Neville really wasn't a squib. Neville had been late to breakfast; Trevor had run away again but Neville had to make sure he ate his breakfast. When he arrived in the hall he spotted that Harry had joined Archer at the Slytherin table, as he headed towards them he watched as Draco Malfoy stormed towards Archer, not an unusual situation by now but what was strange was Malfoy aiming his wand at Archer's back. Tracey normally sat opposite Archer but neither she nor Daphne had arrived yet, Blaise was focusing on a letter while he ate his breakfast with only a fork. All in all, there was no one to warn Archer, acting on instinct Neville's new wand was drawn, it seemed to sing to him as he cast a simple disarming charm. Neville had however forgotten to focus on only removing Malfoy's wand, as a result years of overpowering all spells to get a small effect it wasn't a simple disarming spell that hit Malfoy. No, disarming spells don't send third year Slytherins flying across the hall to smash into a wall with a slight crunching noise. The entire hall was silent, Archer swivelled in his seat grinning, it suddenly struck Neville that Archer had known about Malfoy somehow and had probably spotted Neville come in too. Before any of the teachers could get over their shock and punish him Archer started to clap, he was soon joined by many of the anti-Malfoy crowd and some more who had seen him aim his wand at Archer's back. Snape stood up and went to check on Malfoy, Archer stood up too and took the stunned Neville's arm and led him to McGonagall. Personally Neville thought the Scottish witch was intimidating but he was too surprised at the power he had displayed to resist. Archer's reasoning soon became clear when he addressed Professor McGonagall and spoke about how Neville had saved him from some time in the hospital wing. The number of witnesses and the reaction of the hall combined with Archer's decision to lead Neville to McGonagall meant Snape never had a chance to punish Neville. Due to the number of people who saw Malfoy draw his wand and Neville's wand showing that he had only used a disarming spell meant he received no detentions. Helping another student might have even got him points but injuring another to do so meant that Neville wasn't rewarded either. It was however a net gain as Neville truly started to believe how strong he could be.


	8. Pain is Temporary, Glory is Forever

Chapter 8

The term continued towards Christmas but as the temperature outside began to fall the tensions inside began to heat up with the first Quidditch game of the season approaching. Gryffindor against Slytherin, or as those within the castle naively saw it good against evil. The quidditch cup had been in the Slytherin trophy cabinet far too long in most people's opinion. Gryffindor had come closest in recent years, it was agreed they had the best keeper, chasers and beater duo but they had been struggling to find a talented seeker in recent years. Slytherin had the best brooms but weren't always blessed with the most talent, they were however, willing to do whatever was needed to win whether it is within the rules or not. The sheer ruthlessness and drive to win meant that in matches in which they were outclassed they aimed to draw the game out and win by forcing opposition players out the game.

Harry and Archer had both made it onto their house quidditch teams, how they achieved this was vastly different. Harry being the honourable, hardworking student and attended try outs, waited for his turn then outflew the opposition and was rewarded for his natural talent with the seeker spot. Archer had walked up to the Slytherin house captain and introduced himself as the new beater. Marcus Flint told Archer the try out times, Archer looked him in the eye and said "I don't do auditions." Before inviting Flint to watch a casual game between him and some friends. Flint showed up out of curiosity, so did some of the prospective beaters from Slytherin. Archer used it as an opportunity to show off his pin-point accuracy by firing bludgers into the stand, breaking the arms of several potential beaters. Flint loved the ruthlessness.

The usual pre-match hexing in the corridors was strange, Harry due to his friendship with Archer was safe so could watch. He'd tried to curb Archer's tendencies to upset the Weasley twins. Since the beginning of term when he'd called them amateurs they had yet to pull off a successful practical joke against Slytherin's not called Malfoy, in fact some of the attempts had backfired on them with quite amusing results. Neville was improving rapidly in classes and had joined the boys in their casual strength and conditioning as a result he'd started to lose the baby-fat on his checks.

Archer and Harry had continued the tutoring and Neville had helped with the Herbology. In another one of the sessions they'd found an empty classroom. It was Archer's turn to teach after Harry had given lots of transfiguration help the other day. Archer was sitting across from Neville with an empty box on the desk in front of him with Harry reading on a windowsill. "Neville, this is something that I doubt you'll use much but it's kind of cool. Okay I want you ignore any implications this would have on your classes since it goes against what you're taught a little bit." Archer said.

"But if goes against classes doesn't that mean it's wrong?" Neville asked.

"Not really, just different. Okay let me explain what I'm going to teach you, I call it unstructured spells. Remember how much intent effects your spell?"

"Yeah?" Neville asked curious.

"Well what use do incantations or wand motions have?"

"I'd never thought about it, don't you need them for a spell?"

"This is quite hard to explain, think of magic as something capable of learning. The more someone casts a spell with a certain incantation and wand motion the more magic associates the effect with the casting. Still with me?" Archer explained.

"err, I guess. So how does this matter?"

"Okay so this means when you cast a spell with a given wand motion and incantation you don't always have to focus on the intent too much if the spell is old enough or has been cast enough. This is how people can learn from books with minimum description. Magic can fill in the blanks. The more you focus on intent the easier it is."

"Makes sense but what are you trying to teach me?"

"So if a spell can be tied to and effect over time it must have started somewhere right? Now think, I want you to consider the number of ways to move a box from this table to the windowsill. "Firstly you could use a summoning charm and then walk over and put it. Secondly you could summon it then banish it to the windowsill, alternatively you could use locomotion charm to float it over. Another way could be to levitate it then banish it. If you focus it enough, you could miss use a levitation charm as a locomotion charm. You could animate it so it walks itself there or even transfigure it into an animal and let its walk or fly there. "Archer said.

Neville thought about it, "So Wizards have too many spells for the same thing?"

"I can list about twenty different cutting spells and another ten blasting charms. But what I'm saying is spells can be varied by intent to expand its original use. Now what I want you to do is use your wand to stick the box to the end of your wand pick it up and banish it to Harry."

Neville nodded, "What spells should I use?"

Archer just smirked at him. "That the point Nev, use nothing but intent and feel." Harry called from the other side of the room.

Neville stood up and walked to the box, he took out his precious new wand and focused hard on sticking the box to the wand. He touched the wand to the box and tried to lift it. Nothing happened.

"Well good first effort?" Harry asked with a kind smile.

"Shove off you pratt" Neville joked.

"As stupid as this sounds you need to relax and feel for your magic, connect it to your wand and then focus." Harry hinted.

Neville had no idea how to start so he did what seemed to be the only option. He shut his eyes and felt around in his mind.

"You have to relax and find your magic, feel it hum with power." Archer added.

Neville felt around in his head but stopped and started to focus on his breathing and calm down, he then relaxed and felt for power. He was able to feel a humming power urging to be unleashed. The smile that crossed his face let the other two know he'd succeeded.

"Now picture what you want to do with the box while feeling the power flow." Harry

Neville touched his wand to the box and shut his eyes focusing. He raised his wand and the box came with it. He opened his eyes.

"I did it!" He called as the box fell back onto the table.

"You did, then you lost focus. Try again." Neville tried again and was able to focus on holding the box in the end of his wand. "Now send it to Harry."

Neville pushed his wand forwards and the box promptly fell on the desk again.

"What? That wasn't meant to happen." Neville whined.

"You stopped focusing on holding the box up while you tried to push it to Harry."

"How do I do both?"

"A, practice, b, feel don't think. When you have to think about something it takes time and more focus so it's hard to keep doing what you're already doing. You can also put conditions on your intent but that's really hard."

"Conditions?"

"Okay think of some spells that you can cast and they do their job until a certain condition. An example would be the shrinking charms that can be cancelled when you tap your wand on the object. So you could say hold the box until you banish it."

Neville nodded and tried again this time the box made it towards Harry but it fell to the ground between them.

"What this time?"

"I think you focused on pushing It in Harry's direction right?" Neville nodded "Did you remember to consider the elevation?" Neville looked confused so Archer continued "It seemed you banished it towards Harry direction, no to Harry himself?"

"Why would that matter?"

"That's kind of what I'm trying to teach you, magic is fussy and detail orientated. Wand motions and incantations are shortcuts that fill in the details for us. We can use large amounts of intent and visualisation to be more creative with conventional spells. We can use these unstructured spells for very specialised situations. Now you can practice more but I fancy going down to the kitchens."

The next morning the battle lines were drawn. For the first time since the opening feast the boys were eating separately. While best of friends and all of them thinking the house rivalry is a bit of a joke somethings like sport transcend friendship. Oliver Wood the Gryffindor team captain lead the team out of the hall early so they could get down to the pitch first. The Slytherin team walked out of the hall not long after.

Sitting in the stand Neville was revelling in the atmosphere. He wished the best to both his friends but really wanted Gryffindor to win the game. He sat back and listened to the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan begin to introduce the teams.

"Ladies, Gentleman and Snapes,"

"Jordan." came the warning from McGonagall over the loudspeaker.

"As I was saying, it is my honour today to introduce you to the teams for the first game of the season. I give you the Gryffindor team, Keeper and team captain Oliver Wood, I give you three delightful ladies as chasers, we have Johnson, Spinnet and Bell. The Gryffindor beaters are once again the magnificent Weasley twins. The team's newest addition is the seeker, the one the only the very special HARRY POTTER." As Lee Jordan was announcing this red and gold blurs shot out into the stadium. "Their opponents today are the Slytherin team, controversial reigning champions. Their line-up is led by captain Flint, his fellow chasers are Montague and Warrington. The beaters today are Pittman and Bole. In the role of keeper is Bletchley and Terence Higgs is returning at seeker today as previous seeker Draco Malfoy picked a fight with a hippogriff, needless it is to say he lost. Some interesting points to see in today's match will be the interactions between Pittman and Potter, best friends off the pitch what will we see on it? Higgs returning to the line-up must be welcome for Slytherin, ever since Malfoy bought his way on last year Slytherin has relied on a superior chaser set up."

"Jordan less personal opinions please." McGonagall sighed.

"Sorry Professor, anyway the captains shake hands and madam Hooch stands ready to release the balls." Jordan's commentary resumed. "AAND we're off. The quaffle is claimed by Johnson, hell of a girl she is."

The game went on with Slytherin building a lead. At first the Gryffindor chaser trio's skills were clear and they flew off to a 60-10 lead however Archer took out Spinnet's wrist when the Weasley twins were working together to fend of Harry from Bole and the other buldger. After that Archer was able to unseat Wood and the Slytherin chasers were free to drag the team back into the game. The score was 210-80 in favour of Slytherin when Harry went into one of his signature dives. After Archer setting up the Slytherin's to win the match through the quaffle the Weasley twins were focusing on defending Harry this kept him safe in his dive, Bole's bludger was redirected at Higgs by one of the twins, Lee Jordan couldn't identify which. Higgs pulled out of the dive to stay on his broom leading to a regulation catch by Harry. As he pulled up the entire stadium minus the green and sliver section erupted. In the time Harry had taken to catch the snitch Flint had scored another goal leaving a final score of 230-220 for Gryffindor. He took a deep sigh of relief knowing that if the snitch had got away there was no way back with no keeper and only two chasers still playing. Once again he had to question who decided bludgers should be solid iron.

There were no hard feelings after the match after a day of Archer sulking. They did however decide that Harry and Neville should avoid the Slytherin table for a few weeks. With a month left of term the boys were starting to chat about Christmas plans. Christmas was a strange time for the Potter-Black clan, Archer normal spent it with his muggle family. Although they had given him up for adoption many years ago they still liked to know how he was doing. McGonagall went to join her few remaining relatives so Harry was left with Sirius, not that he minded time alone with his godfather but it was abnormally quiet. For most family's it was time to be together for Harry it was the time his family split apart albeit temporarily. To go with other depressing thoughts Archer had announced he was feeding the Cerberus and training it after reading they can be highly loyal pets and are great guard dogs. He seemed to think if it became a friend it would let him pass. Harry hoped that not only would this work but he would be allowed to pass too, if only to stop Archer doing something equally dumb in the next room.


	9. Exibitionism

**Chapter 9**

 **Exibitionism**

For the first time in recent memory, the students of Hogwarts weren't all talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. The first Hogsmeade had been quite tame with nothing of note happening, Harry had felt too awkward and had avoided Daphne, instead wandering around with Neville and Archer. This time an announcement had been made that threw the plans of most students out the window. Since the beginning of the year Archer had been begging Flitwick about organising some duelling practice. Flitwick had declared himself too busy with seven years' worth of classes to teach, charms club to sponsor and his duties as head of Ravenclaw, he had however acquiesced to a public exhibition match for the benefit of the students. Dumbledore had agreed to preside and Professor Lupin wanted to watch and see if there was anything of note for his classes. The only time all of the staff had the time to do this was the second Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

When most of the school had expressed interest watching a former European champion duelling the current junior European champion the main hall was rearranged. House tables were gone, down the middle of the hall was a raised piste flanked on either side by tiered seating. Harry sat in the middle of the seating with Neville explaining what was likely to happen.

"So normally duels happen in two stages. Firstly, you have the probing stage, this is the flashiest bit where you'll see the most creative casting. Its where even Archer will admit I'm stronger, transfiguration is the name of the game here. You'll see things like physical objects being conjured and banished, transfigured and cast back or vanished. It's almost turn based, it goes on till someone can't deal with something or someone decides to break etiquette and rush to the second stage. The second stage is what I call the scramble and its where Archer is brilliant. Basically it becomes a free-for all where all semblance of turns goes out the window and instead of cute tricks its curses and hexes that will fly."

Neville nodded more than a little excited about what he would see. "Who do you think will win?"

"Flitwick has more experience and probably more cultured spell casting so if he can beat Archer before Archer really starts spell slinging then him but I wouldn't put it past Archer to break convention and start with an all-out assault to surprise Flitwick, that could give him a quick win." Harry replied.

"How well known is Archer's style?" Neville asked.

"Flitwick has almost certainly read descriptions in duelling journals, you don't get as good as he was without caring. He's definitely going to be aware but I doubt he's had time to track down any memories of Archer's recent duels."

"Memories?"

"Yeah, you're a pureblood you must have heard of a pensieve?" Harry answered as if that explained everything.

"Yeah I think there is one in Longbottom hall but I won't get it till I hit seventeen. That doesn't explain why Flitwick would see memories of Archer duelling?"

"Oh, well pensieves don't have to show just your own memories, I don't doubt when you get the Longbottom pensive there will be memories from your family history. What most people don't realise is once a memory is extracted a special from of the Geminio spell can copy it, these copies are sold and can be ordered from the journals. That way people can spectate the biggest duels or even quidditch matches without being there. Now pensieves are really rare but some of the families that have died out have made theirs publically available so everyone could use them. I'm sure Hogwarts has at least one so Flitwick could have used it but if he's a busy as he tells Archer then he won't have had time to do proper scouting." Harry explained.

Neville nodded as the last of the students took their seats and Dumbledore walked on to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Hogwarts, today we will witness the first ever duel between staff and a student. This duel is not about honour or pride it is simply an exhibition match. Now, before I announce our duellists Professor Lupin has a few words for you."

Remus walked onto the stage near Dumbledore, he paused and looked around aware that no matter where he faced he would have his back to half the students.

"At Hogwarts duelling between students is banned, this will be a very rare chance to see a duel. In defence classes I specialise in creatures however a large part of the course is on defending from spell casting. I want all of you to pay attention to how each of the contestants stop each other's spells. I may even put a few quizzes into my classes since it seems we aren't missing anyone."

Neville looked around and he was right it looked like the entire school was here, he even thought he saw a few of the Hogsmeade shop owners no doubt here to see why their stores were empty. Dumbledore spoke up again as Lupin made his way back to his seat. "Now it is my privilege to introduce our very own charms master and our first duellist, Professor Flitwick."

Flitwick walked in with wearing a padded blue duelling jacket with bronze buttons and breeches with a short red cape draped over one shoulder.

"And his opponent today is Archer Pittman."

Archer walked in, well they assumed it was Archer, he was wearing a long black cloak with hood up casting his entire face in shade.

"Today's duel being an exhibition will be best of three so there should be plenty to watch. There will be ten minute breaks between duels to allow our duellist time to recover and be checked over by Madam Pomfrey, provided she allows them to continue we will move on to the next round. Duelist to your marks please."

Archer and Flitwick moved to marks on the piste where they would begin. Once the match started they were free to move but they had set starting positions.  
"Duellists ready, you will start on my signal."

Flitwick and Archer bowed to each other then moved to their ready positions. Flitwick took a very classical position, standing sideways, wand pointing towards Archer, back arm with the cape resting on his hip. Archer raised his hands from beneath the cloak but did not lower his hood. He stood with palms facing Flitwick confusing most people who handed paid attention to his spell casting before.

Dumbledore raised his wand and the entire hall was silent, attention completely on the piste. A loud bang echoed through the hall and a shimmer went up as a shield rose around the stage protecting the crowd. The crowd, minus Harry was surprised neither duellist had moved, both continued to watch.

"What's happening?" Neville whispered to Harry.

"Nobody wants to go first, the moment you begin a wand motion the spell or spell chain can be narrowed down so the counter can be prepared, it also tells you about your opponent."

"Oh." Neville said.

Flitwick broke first, with a double circular motion a giant jet of water was cast towards Archer, Archer replied by freezing the water and banishing the wall of ice towards the diminutive charms Professor. The professor cast a spell that blew apart the ice block and he banished the shards back at Archer, with a flick of one of his hands Archer transfigured the shards into birds which flew past him and swooped back towards Flitwick and dived towards him. Flitwick simply vanished the birds and cast an animating charm on Archer's cloak causing his hood to pull down over his eyes, he followed up with and incendio to set fire to the cloak. Archer immediately shrugged out of the cloak relieving a Jacket with Great Britain's flags as a thin ribbon down the sleeves and the Black family crest on the chest Pittman –GBR was clear on his back. He sent the cloak at Flitwick enlarging it as it went to cover the part Goblin. The cloak covered the Professor and Archer missed the complex wand motion that gave away a larger animation charm. The whole stage started to ripple and waves seemed to roll towards Archer who lost his footing and was immediately assaulted by a stream of disarming charms he was able to shield them but missed the first year levitation charm which lifted him up by his feet, surprised missed the next spell and was hit by a stunning spell.

"The first round to Professor Flitwick, we now take a ten-minute recess while our duellists recover."

As noise broke out through the hall Hogwarts was surprised to see the snack trolley from the Hogwarts express wheeled out pushed by the kind woman selling the snacks to the peckish students.

"I thought she lived on the train," joked Neville. "So what do you make of that first round?"

"Archer was stupid to lose track of Flitwick, they both had chances to finish the duel much earlier, Flitwick when Archer's stupid hood was pulled down and Archer could have hexed Flitwick into the middle of next week which the cloak covered Flitwick. They were both playing on the exhibition side of things. You saw how the duel progressed to a scramble when Archer lost his footing?"

"Yeah it was kinda cool with loads of nice magic then he just started pounding Archer when he was down."

"Well normally Archer could have recovered and fought back but he missed the leviosa. Either way expect a more brutal next round, Archer hates loosing."

After another few minutes Madam Pomfrey declared both fit to continue but everyone could see her muttering as she walked away no doubt not approving of the activity.

When Dumbledore started the second round both duellists stared at each other again and again Flitwick cast first. A ball of light shot towards Archer who for the first time of the day verbalised a spell as he called "Waddiwasi" and the ball's trajectory was reversed Archer cast non-verbally from his other hand a follow up spell that Harry identified as a variation of the knock-back jinx used to push a shield into the caster leaving him squashed by his own shield. An Ascendio charm by Flitwick forced him over the top of both spells which impacted on the spell shield behind. Where Flitwick was due to land was hit by a spell by Archer to transfigure it into a quagmire forcing Flitwick to use a hover charm to suspend himself above the piste. It left him vulnerable and with his focus split it was hard for him to maintain altitude whilst defending from the various jinxes and hexes sent his way. Eventually he dropped into the quagmire as shielding took all his focus. As his legs sunk down slightly he ducked under a nasty looking hex that shot towards him as a dark purple stream. He cast a slug eating hex into a stunning spell looking for a moments reprieve. Archer batted the spells away using an advanced duelling shield and went back on the offensive using a spell that shot lightning from his palms towards Flitwick. Flitwick was able to conjure an iron pole that acted as a lightning rod and took the spell into the stage. The section of the piste exploded and Archer banished the fragments at Flitwick who cast a ventus jinx to clear the debris and the smoke. Archer used the window to cast a series stunning spells which Flitwick shielded with a reflective shield casting them back at Archer who batted them away into the spectator barrier. Again Flitwick and Archer stared at each other before Flitwick cast a spell chain of mild jinxes at Archer and while he shielded he cast another ascendio and summersaulted out of the quagmire. Archer smirked and cast stunners from one hand while shooting physical objects at Flitwick. Flitwick couldn't stop the physical objects with the reflective shield he'd used earlier so he resorted to using a generic protego shield which stops most things but provided no threat. Archer took the initiative and disillusioned himself and silenced himself. The crowd started murmuring. Flitwick looked around. The Homenum Revelio spell would reveal Archer but would leave the Professor venerable while he cast. Drawing on all his experience Professor Flitwick waited, ready to shield and cast at wherever the spell came from. What he didn't expect was Archer to have crept up behind him and cast a point-blank stunner at the Professor.

"The second round goes to Mr Pittman with good use of a disillusionment spell." Dumbledore announced as Archer rippled back into visibility.

"Wow, that was so different from the first round." Nevile said to Harry.

"Yeah that was far more Archer's style. The moment he got the disillusionment up it was over." Harry replied.

"The magic was impressive but I had no clue what they were casting half the time. At least in the first duel it was clear what they were trying." Neville continued.

"Archer lost out trying to be cute with the fancy spells which seem to be Flitwick's forte. Think of Flitwick as a graceful swordsman, everything is done with balance and grace keeping the opponent at arm's reach. He seems to have a decent balance between attack and defence. Archer is more of a knife fighter. He wants the fight to get close enough shields are hard to pull off and dodging followed by a lightning fast offensive. It's less clean but just as deadly. The less you can follow the more in favour of Archer it probably is." Harry said shrugging.

"How do you keep up with him?"

"When he his close you can't, he's so fast, I can't cast from both hands even using my spare wand. He spent almost a year learning to pull that off. I can use transfiguration and conjuration much more effectively than he can. If I can survive the onslaught long enough to cast myself then I can outnumber and distract him with conjured creatures, but in an all-out slugfest then I can't." Harry answered.

"Any bets on the final round?" Neville asked.

"I think Archer has this. I think Flitwick will continue to treat it as a fun exhibition and keep using cute spells, Archer is going to treat this as the final of the world championships, I think he's gonna skip the whole probing section of the duel, he knows that Flitwick can best him there and knows more magic. Flitwick is out of practice however against heavy spell fire so I think Archer will just attack from the off."

Harry was right. As the duel started instead of the normal waiting both of Archer's palms seemed to start flashing. Stinging hexes and hundreds of them were shot towards the small charms Professor, so many and in such a spread all he could do was put up a shield and endure. The shield had to be spread wide to cover his whole body from the hexes as a result the magical barrier wasn't thick enough in to stop the couple of highly focused gouging hexes the were used to pierce the shield. In reaction to the pain in his thigh and shoulder Flitwick shrunk his shield to make it stronger so he could block the gouging spells. Instantly he fleet stinging in his feet as the change was felt and exploited. As the Professor's eyes started to water he knew he couldn't win if he stayed on the defensive, he threw himself to the side and dropped his shield casting a stunner at Archer hoping to catch him by surprise. He didn't Archer batted it away with one hand and cast a series of disarming charms and stinging hexes at the now prone Professor. Flitwick could endure no more as his wand was ripped from his hand.

"Halt," Dumbledore called seeing his charm's professor bested. "The round and overall match goes to Mr Pittman with and all-out offensive strategy." Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Flitwick and cast the counter spell to remove all the stinging welts. The gouges were reduced in power by the shield so were only skin deep meaning they were easily healed. One quick pain relief potion later and the diminutive charms master was on his feet and went to shake the hand of his opponent.

Astoria Greengrass turned to her sister, "I swear I've seen him before somewhere," she said playing with something hanging from her neck, "whatever if Harry is almost as good then you'll be very safe from Malfoy and his merry band."

"Yeah but Harry doesn't seem like the type to show it unless he needs to." Tracey answered for Daphne.

"I can look after myself perfectly fine thank you." Daphne said coldly.

"Oh dear, this isn't about if you could this is about if you would have to. If Malfoy found out, you were attached to Potter things could get interesting especially with Nott. But after today's display and what Pitman did on the first night I think they'll have to leave him be." Tracey said.

Later at dinner when the tables had been replaced the great hall as abuzz with chatter about the day's spectacle. Archer, Neville and Harry were sitting at the Slytherin table with Daphne and Tracey.

"So Pittman," Tracey started.

"So Tracey?" Archer replied.

"You clearly like the attention, you like being the winner, why are you playing beater on the quidditch team, surely seekers get all the glory like Potter proved the other week?"

"Ah, well I like to think about it in terms of game impact. A seeker can contribute a max of one hundred and fifty points. Against good beaters and or bad weather it could take even a great seeker a long time to make the catch. A great beater has two heavy iron balls to propel at other players, if the other team's beaters aren't in the right place at the right time their team mate can be out of the game. That glory-hunting seeker could be out of the game before he even sees the snitch if he's not defended and doesn't see the bludger coming. If Harry and I hadn't already agreed to have no match ending injuries to him he wouldn't feint and make our seeker crash. That and the Weasley twins babysitting him meant he was safe, you just wait for the next match and I'll show why beaters can have more of an impact than seekers."

"So it's not a bout of modesty at all? Not an admission of a lack of skill?"

"Not at all Tracey dear, I might admit that Harry is a better seeker than me but I could play it, I choose not to." Archer answered with a smirk. As they headed off to the dorms they knew that it would be the talk of the school for the next week or two.


	10. Who dares nothing, need hope for nothing

/Kinda a while since updating so here is a bunch of chapters in one go, I've also been working on a side project that I'll probably drop on here soonish.\\\

 **Chapter 10**

 **Who dares nothing, need hope for nothing**

It was the week before Christmas when Archer announced his intent to try to venture past the Cerberus. He had decided in his infinite wisdom to train the beast to recognise him and all that could be undone by his extended absence caused by the Christmas holidays. Harry still failed to see the need to investigate the trapdoor in the room but in Archer's mind the question was not 'should we attempt to pass a giant three headed dog?' but instead 'should we bring Neville?' Eventually fairness won out over both Harry's protests over the danger ahead and Archer's argument of he'll love the surprise. When Harry and Archer presented the idea to Neville his first response was "You're both mental."

"Yes, but when has that stopped us before?" Archer replied before Harry could get a word in.

Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind the danger, just tell me how you can raise one eyebrow like that, when I try both go up and just look even more stupid than normal?" Archer asked.

Neville's eyebrow rose even higher before Harry spoke. "Neville, I don't like this at all but he's going to go anyway. We just wanted to invite you before he goes and gets us all killed."

"I guess this isn't that much dumber than anything you've done before so I guess I'll follow so I can have some stories of my own. Hogwarts was never this interesting before you arrived."

"We live to please" Archer replied smirking.

"interesting good or interesting bad?" Harry asked.

"Maybe because I have someone to talk to regularly but this has been my favourite year so far." Neville answered. Harry smiled at him having seen the nervous boy they met in Flourish and Blott's grow so much over a single term.  
"Okay we love you too Nev, now let's go."

Sighing Harry led them towards the portrait, away from the warm cosy and most importantly safe Gryffindor common room towards the unknown. Archer still wasn't the most welcome person in the Gryffindor common room but even Ron Weasley had calmed down recently, although that may be due to the huge number of silencing charms he'd been hit with. The only person who still opposed his presence vocally was the Granger girl. While she seemed to preach tolerance she was quick to blame him for any noise or disruption. Granger was still insufferable with regards to the boy's class schedule, she seemed incapable of accepting she wasn't the smartest in the year which Harry found rather funny, having seen the records for the year he knew she wasn't even first when you removed him and Archer. Her theory marks we indeed high, the highest in Gryffindor followed by surprisingly Neville. Her practical grades were however rather disappointing for someone who considered themselves to be the best in the year. It seemed though she might get the spells first she had very little creativity to use the spell to its maximum potential. Her theory showed this too, consistently high marks, text book answers one could say. So strictly textbook one began to question her understanding, she could clearly read ahead and memorise, she could even apply concepts but her answers never showed understanding on a personal level which means she could never explain it simply. Soon Harry felt either he or Archer would get frustrated at her and reveal this to the rest of the year, not yet however since it wouldn't be a kind thing to do.

As the three brave (read: stupid) adventurers headed towards the forbidden corridor on the third floor.  
"Oh Neville, Minnie told me how proud she, apparently you have improved massively in her class."

"Well its thanks to you two, it's so strange being one of the first to get things. Even Hermione has been glaring at me, before this year she barely acknowledged I existed." Neville replied.

The boys reached the door which separated the rest of the school from the savage beast.  
"Wait before we go in we need to say something." Said Archer.

"What?" asked Neville,

"Yeah before we do something dumb one of us normally gives a somewhat relevant quote, seems he hasn't got one right now." Harry answered.

"Got it, this one has to be it 'Nobody who says, 'I told you so' has ever been, or will ever be, a hero.'― Ursula K. Le Guin, think about that Granger."

"Well not quite what we normally go for but it'll do." Harry remarked.

Archer squatted down and pulled off his backpack. He opened it and removed a large iron ball that looked suspiciously like a bludger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Harry,

"If you think it's a bludger with all the spells cancelled, then yes, yes it is."

"Why, why oh why would you bring that?"

"Well my good friend, don't you think the ickle doggy over there would destroy an enlarged tennis ball."

"You don't mean…"

Archer just smiled at Harry sending shivers down Harry's back.

"What's happening?" Neville asked, completely lost.

"Archer wants to play fetch with his new friend." Harry explained.

"it'll be fine, we've been practicing." Archer revealed.

With a glance between Harry and Neville sharing their doubts they followed Archer into the room. Archer got the giant dog's attention. He started showing the ball and all of the dogs eyes were on it. Archer reached back into his pack and pulled out a steak. With the beast's attention on Archer, Harry and Neville were able to make their way to the trapdoor. A minute later the three of them had landed on some spongy mass. Archer's palm lit up as he cast a spell to give them some light.

"Devil's snare!" Neville warned. "We need more light or a fire"

"We're not starting a fire while we're sitting on it" Harry called.

"Lights then!" Neville urged.

Harry and Archer both sent up globes which flared so bright they couldn't look towards them. The devil's snare shrunk back and they fell once again but this time much less and onto a hard stone floor.

"Well two traps down, on we go." Remarked Archer with a smirk at the other two who were less than impressed.

They made their way into a room with a large door and a lot of fluttering things up above them. They Neville stopped and looked up while the other two made their way to the door.

"I think they're keys, winged wings." Neville announced.

"We don't need a key Neville, they're hundreds of them and look at the broomsticks they've left, it could take hours, no we'll deal with the door."

Neville walked up and joined the other two at the door.

"We've worked out it's an advanced locking charm, I doubt we can do much about it." Harry explained while Archer seemed to be feeling around the frame of the door.

"Why couldn't you just overpower it or something? Overpower a finite charm?"

"I think this spell is tied into Hogwarts itself, its powered by the ambient magic around us. Think if a fraction of every spell was absorbed and used to power this it could be much stronger than the three of us, even if we were stronger then it could drain us to the point we couldn't keep going."

"What's Archer doing?" Neville asked curiously.

"We found out a few years back with some help from my godfather that wizards are kinda dumb. We tend to think up complicated answers using magic and miss simple things."

"Found it," Archer called "Idiots." He muttered.

"What have you found?" Neville asked.

"There is a powerful locking charm and an unbreakable spell on the door itself. Both tied into Hogwarts, basically we can't break the door apart or unlock it without the key."

"How does that help?"

"Patience Nev." Harry interjected.

"Basically the door is protected but not the hinges, we can ignore the locks and just blast where the hinges are sunk into the stone and the door will come down."

"Subtle it's not, but we'll be through. We should even be able to use a repario to fix it when we leave." Harry commented.

They all waked back a bit and Harry turned to Neville.

"The blasting spell is 'Confringo', the wand motion is a big flick back into a slash forwards, as if you're throwing something. Visualise the light being thrown from your wand and then where it hits exploding. The amount of flames and debris can all be adjusted by your control but for now just focus on aiming at the stone around the hinge."

With that the three threw a succession of spells till the door, hinges and the some of the surrounding stone came crashing down. Harry had foreseen this and had cast a wide area cushioning charm to silence the door's fall. They stepped over the door and through the remaining frame into another large room. As they walked in the room light up and showed a giant chess board.  
"Minnie's?" Archer asked.

"Got to be, its her style." Harry answered before walked forwards.

"What's he doing?" Neville asked wondering if he could help at all.

"This looks like McGonagall's handiwork. No-one knows that better than Harry, if there is a shortcut he'll find it." With that Archer pulled out a couple of water bottles and tossed one to Harry, "thirsty Nev?"

A few minutes later Harry drew his wand and cast a few spells.  
"There, we should be fine to go now, they'll never know we were here"

Neville looked slightly sceptical but they were able just to cross the room.  
"Just how did you do that?" Neville asked, it felt like he was cheating somehow but he guessed he wasn't supposed to be here anyway.

"There were a series of spells cast, first there is the obvious transfiguration, then there is a layer of animation charms that cause the pieces to play chess, hugely complicated but it was there, finally a set that tie the game to start when someone steps onto the board, tied into that was a spell that animates the pieces in the event someone tries to just walk across. I cancelled that last bit, I can re-apply it on the way out."

"Is it just me or is this a bit easy? I mean other than the dog I reckon anybody who wandered in could get this far, I mean, it wouldn't be hard to catch the key, or play your way across the chess board." Archer asked.

"I'm fine with it being this easy, it feels almost safe." Harry replied feeling slightly suspicious.

The next room was dark; a slight rattle was heard over to one side.

"Remus' room."

"Dark creatures, Neville stay close."

Neville was distracted and wandered off towards the source of the rattling. He lit his wand and was shocked to see Professor Snape walk towards him.

"Longbottom, only you would be so stupid as to be here." He drawled "I'm sure you have some goodbyes to make before you're expelled."

Neville cowered, struck by fear. He was so worried he didn't notice a blasting spell fly over his shoulder and hit Snape in the chest. With Snape gone he looked around and realised he could no longer see the greasy potions professor.

"There are some anti-lighting charms, only simple lumos charms work, I think there is a bunch of boggarts loose, you learnt how to deal with those right?" Harry said, Neville nodded thinking back to the lesson with Professor Lupin. "I think we should stick together and confuse anything we come across till we stumble on the door."

A few minutes later they found the door to another chamber after defending against a few more boggarts, it was easier as a group as the boggarts always appear miss formed. As they walked into the next room fire erupted in front and behind them. A table held a series of vials and a piece of parchment. The parchment, upon further inspection gave clues as to how to progress to the next chamber. It was quickly decided that the only way to progress would be to drink the correct potion as none of them knew enough about cursed fire to attempt anything clever. It quickly became clear that the way to progress was to drink a potion from a small vial, it was clear that there would only be enough for one or two of them. Thankfully they were young wizards and knew a duplication spell, while not recommended for potions or anything with active magical ingredients if consumed quick enough it should be fine before anything became unstable. Downing the vials as quick as possible they charged through the flames. In the final chamber was a rock sitting on a stool, looking round the room they saw no more doors.

"I think this is it, whatcha think of the rock, reward or final test?" Asked Archer.

"we'll take the pictures now for Remus and work out how to leave here." Harry replied.

"And the stone?"

"Levitate into a bag, we'll work it out tomorrow or something, I'm tired."

With that the three boys left repairing any damage they caused. They were all safely tucked up in bed in their respective dorms with no-one any the wiser about their adventure. The stone was locked away in Harry's trunk ready for investigation.


	11. The Winter of Albus' discontent

**Chapter 11**

 **The Winter of Albus' discontent**

The Christmas holidays were always a strange time for Harry Potter. His own parents now long dead he was alone in a lot of ways. Minerva McGonagall liked to visit the last of her remaining friends and family over the holiday period while Archer visited his biological parents. Thought they felt incapable of raising a magical child Archer held no ill will against them and so he spent the time between Christmas and new year's day with them. Sirius was always invited but he stayed behind to look after Harry. It was always strange since it was in this time for family that Harry was often reminded of what he lacked. Halloween was bad being the day of his parents' demise and the rest of the wizarding world celebrating their death but at least in France they had mostly ignored it.

Sirius looked to his depressed god-son, once again Harry was displaying how little he was excited for Christmas. He knew Harry needed to be distracted so he thought it best start a conversation on a topic he knew made Harry awkward.

"So Harry," Sirius started, "met any delightful young witches?"

Harry grimaced which was not the reaction Sirius was hoping for.

"I've met one that I know is my future, I just don't know if I'm particularly happy with it."

"Ah, Potter men, you always commit early and commit for life. Your dad was set on your mum from first year, he never asked anyone else to Hogsmeade which upset more than a few girls. He used to go and sulk somewhere in the forest or down on the quidditch pitch to avoid seeing her if she ever had a date."

"I don't think it's anything like that." Harry replied in a dark tone that Sirius missed.

"Not many dared to ask her out, everyone knew that your dad adored her and few would dare annoy James Potter, leader of the marauders. It led to the only people willing to ask her to Hogsmeade being more arrogant than Prongs or too stupid to realise that if they annoyed your father we'd get them back. Your mother was torn between hating the slime that asked her out and going to spite Prongs." Sirius reminisced, "In the end she admitted that your dad did really care for her and she'd liked him since second year but he was such a prat to Snivellus who was her friend she could never admit it."

"Padfoot, honestly its nothing like that. Did my parents ever talk to you about the contract?"

"contract?"

"Well that answers that," Harry sighed deeply. "My parents signed a marriage contract when I was born, the idea was it would protect us both and could be cancelled by our parents as soon as we found someone else, they may have hoped we liked each other but the contract was built to be cancelled hassle free."

Sirius looked shocked, "No pup they didn't tell me that. What's the problem then, you said it could be cancelled hassle free?"

Harry looked to the floor before answering. "I said it could be cancelled hassle free by my parents. They aren't exactly around to cancel it anymore."

"Shit."

"Yep."

"Surely there are some loopholes, can't the girl's parents cancel it?" Sirius asked.

"Not from what I've been told, it was never meant to last so they didn't bother with exit clauses other than the one which said if both sets of parents agree they can cancel it." Harry grumbled.

"Can't you do something as the last Potter?"

"Accepting that mantle would lock me in, there is no way out. Its magically binding too"

"Well, what's she like?"

"Cold." Harry replied.

"Not a great start."

"I don't know any more Padfoot. What am I meant to do, I love the story of my parents, the idea of finding someone to love and settling down to have a family has always been a dream."

"So what's changed?"

"What? Everything, I'm trapped. I have to marry this girl who resents me for taking her freedom even if she won't admit it. This doesn't seem like the start of some great romance."

"So?" Sirius asked giving Harry a serious look, something that looked very strange on the older man's face. "Harry you have to marry her, have you given her an honest go as a person or are you letting the contract dictate your life?"

"I know I just feel robbed."

"Harry, this sucks to say as your dog-father but suck it up. You have to deal with this and I don't see why you can't make it work."

"I'll try Padfoot, I'll try."

"Why don't you invite the young lady over to dinner one night. I'm sure you two could find some common ground especially away from all the pressures of school."  
"Sure, let's try that."

That's how a few nights later Daphne Greengrass found herself in the old Black home. Initially she'd been reluctant to come but her parents had pressured her to accept reasoning that at some point she'd have to make peace of marrying the boy.

Sirius had instructed Kreacher to cook dinner for the two before retreating up to the library leaving them alone.

Harry wasn't sure where to start. Daphne looked as unfazed as ever.

"So Daphne," Harry started, she raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything leaving Harry to continue. "It has been made clear to me that though this might not be our choice there isn't much we can do about it. Therefore, we should try and get to know each other better."

"I agree Potter; it would be preferable if we could bare to be in the same room."

"Well that's not quite how I would phrase it but that's the point. So how do we do this?"

Daphne raised another elegant eyebrow. "You make it sound as if this is a regular occurrence in my life, I assure you that you are my only finance chosen or otherwise."

"I was trying to get your opinion on tonight not imply anything." Harry replied sheepishly.

"I know Potter; I guess we'll just have to get to know each other." Daphne replied shrinking back into her seat. For the first time she looked truly human to Harry, and tired at that. "Well then tell me about how you met Pittman and how you haven't killed him yet."

"Oh Archer, merlin that was a while ago. So Archer as you know is muggle-born..."

As the evening progressed Harry and Daphne started to share small stories about their lives. They also agreed that next year they would give dating a real go, but for now they were just focusing on getting to know each other. Daphne left the Black home will new hope that she could live with Harry even if she didn't grow to love him. Harry felt the evening went well even if she was still a tad cold.

A few days later Neville visited proudly wearing his new wand in the thigh holster Harry bought him for Christmas. While wrist or forearm holsters were in fashion they had problems. The thigh holster let Neville's palm rest on the pommel of his wand in a relaxed position. Forearm holsters either had to be cross-drawn using your other hand which was a slow draw and lacked subtlety, or spelled to eject your wand into your hand, not the most reliable method even if it looked cool. Harry had it commissioned out of basilisk skin that the goblins had recovered from the Chamber of Secrets earlier in the holiday. Augusta Longbottom must have been shocked with the changes to Neville since she saw him last. The strength and conditioning that Harry and Archer enrolled Neville in had given him a more defined shape and the support and belief they had in him and meant that he was much more sure of himself. It wouldn't be long till he learnt to say no.

The two boys spent the day playing games and working together to get their assignments finished every few days for the rest of the holidays. They'd all agreed not to send the photos of them with the stone until all three were together again.  
As term started the three were reunited. On the train back they plotted how best to send the photos, they also planned out some rough study guides for their subjects and extra-curricular activities.

Shortly after the welcome back feast at Hogwarts Harry and Neville separated from Archer as he headed towards the dungeons and started to head to their dorms, it was then Harry was once again ambushed by little Astoria.

"So How'd dinner go, and I'm not talking about the feast?" she asked popping from the corner and dragging him away from Neville by his arm.

Harry nodded to Neville indicating he should keep walking towards the dorms before replying. "I thought well, didn't your sister tell you?"

"You've met her, do you really think I'd get details?" replied Astoria with a smirk.

Harry laughed, Astoria and her sister couldn't really be more different in his mind, one seemed open and happy while the other earnt her reputation as the ice-queen. "True, well we sat we ate and we chatted more in an hour than the rest of our lives. I'd call that progress."

"Daphne chatted?" Astoria asked smirking. "Daphne hasn't 'chatted' since she started Hogwarts."

"Err, yeah I mean she didn't have great chat, I wouldn't rank her as an all-time great conversationalist but we did talk."

"Good, now remember if you hurt her I'll bury you, so promise me you won't, I wouldn't want mud on my robes, nightmare to clean you understand?"

Harry couldn't say no to that cute face even if she was trying to make death threats.

"I promise I'll do my best.

Astoria smiled and disappeared into a shadow as quickly as she'd appeared her wavy chestnut hair bouncing as she walked away.

Harry walked back to the lion's den ready to start the term fresh in the morning. Copies of the photo of him, Neville and Archer was sent with a school owl to both Remus and Dumbledore the next morning. The looks on their faces suggesting that perhaps it was not such a good idea after all. All three boys were summoned to the headmaster's office that day.

As they were invited in they saw not just Dumbledore but Snape, Minnie and Remus there to.

"Well, we may just be in for it." Hissed under his breath Archer to Harry using parseltounge to keep the conversation private.  
"Harry my boy, could you explain the photo you've sent us please." Requested Dumbledore after he'd made sure they were seated and lemon drops offered.

"Errm, well we found Remus' assault course and ran it early." Harry replied. After the photo made the tried and tested marauder strategy of deny everything a tad pointless.

"Assault course?" Remus asked, "what assault course?"

"You hinted that the end of year exam for third year would be an assault course of some kind. We assumed that this was something to do with that." Archer answered.

"Well that is not this at all." Dumbledore replied eyes twinkling before taking on a more serious expression. "We need to know what you have done with the stone now."

"The stone? It's in a bag locked away somewhere, is this what that was all about?" Asked Harry.

"Indeed the stone is an extremely valuable object that must not fall into the wrong hands."

"If it's so valuable why did you protect it with tricks a first year could get passed, that's ridiculous." Archer said.

"That may be but we need to know the location of the stone." Dumbledore continued.

"What its valuable and not only did you not protect it but you failed to put any tracking charms on it. What are you playing at?" Archer said getting quite angry.

"Now Mr Pittman, regardless of your opinions the stone must be found."

"Not until you tell us why the stone is so valuable."

"The stone belongs to Nicolas Flamel." Dumbledore conceded.

"You put that in a school full of children, giving a speech that encouraged people to look for it! You're senile old man." Archer raged and Harry couldn't help but agree.

"What is the stone?" Asked Neville, not quite following.

"The Philosopher's stone." Harry answered. "It can supposedly turn any metal to gold and creates the elixir of life which can make the drinker immortal."

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "Nicolas asked me to look after the stone, he felt that it was increasingly under threat. I do not know what you mean by encouraging the students I did the opposite, I warned them of a painful death if they searched."

"To which Gryffindor's see as a challenge and Slytherins see as potential glory. The Ravenclaws would be intrigued, only Hufflepuffs would leave it alone. Either you did it deliberately or you are incompetent."

"Mr Pittman that is enough, please respect your professors." McGonagall added out of duty but not really believing it.  
"When he earns it McG."  
Snape just sat smirking not really taking a side, Remus was sat with his face in his hands. Dumbledore sat calmly with his eyes twinkling. Neville was just confused; he'd stay strong with his friends against anyone but this didn't seem like the right fight to pick.

"The stone was well protected here," Dumbledore started before Harry interrupted him.

"No it wasn't I didn't want to go but we took one afternoon to get through your protection, that's ridiculous."

"Harry my boy, you have to understand there were reasons for everything, you're just too young at the moment to understand."

"Mr Potter to you Albus." Harry replied bitterly. "tell us how to contact Mr Flamel and we'll see the stone returned to him."

"Harry, the stone needs to remain in the castle."

"Why?"

"You're too young to understand, for now just enjoy your childhood and let us worry about the bigger picture."

"What kind of answer is that?" Asked Archer.

"You boys return to class; we need to have a chat here." Minerva interrupted before tensions could spark again.

The three youngest people in the room got up and left without a word.

"well what do you think that was all about?" Neville asked as they walked towards the greenhouses for the next lesson.

"Dumbledore has lost it for real this time." Archer answered. "We should have gone to Beauxbatons if we had to go to a school at all."

"We met Nev though" Harry responded.

"Sorry Nev but this is not exactly what I thought school would be like." Archer said shrugging.

"I'll see if an owl can find Flamel and then we can go from there, anyway Minnie might have more information for us."


	12. The Most Valuable Rock

**Chapter 12**

 **The Most Valuable Rock**

A few days after the boys had been summoned to Dumbledore's office McGonagall sat them down in her office to explain what happened after they left.

"It appears that the stone was always meant to attract someone just not the students." She started to explain.

"Minnie we can tell you've spent too long with Dumbledore; you're withholding information to make yourself sound more knowledgeable." Harry interrupted

"Pardon me but could you explain?"

"You said someone, he must have told you who it was or you wouldn't have mentioned it. Once upon a time you would have just told us." Archer answered for Harry.

McGonagall sat and considered for a few moments deciding how best to precede. "Well it appears that Albus is under the impression that Voldemort is not as dead as the rest of the world believes. He seems to believe that the lack of a body that night indicates that Voldemort fled injured in some way. It was his intention to use the stone as a bait to see if Voldemort would try and gain it to use the elixir of life to return to full strength thus confirming he lives."

"That's ridiculous." Harry started,

"That's Dumbledore." Archer commented.

"Well Albus believes that when Voldemort regains strength he will target Harry here, in his opinion Harry is too young to have to worry, I genuinely believe he just wants Harry to grow up happily. Few know this but Albus' family was torn apart when he was young so in my opinion he has always viewed a family with a sense of idealism, thus why he was so determined to override your parents' will and place you with Lilly's sister, regardless of all evidence he felt family must love each other. In some ways he feels the Weasley family are the richest of us all."

"How can Voldemort still be alive? If he was, surely his most fanatical supporters would have long since sought him out and aided him?" Harry asked.

"Hang on Harry what about Riddle's diary at the end of last year?" Archer interjected.

"What about it?"

"Maybe there are more of them? Maybe one of those is sapping away at the life of someone like the diary did to the Weasley girl."

"Yes, well regardless the remains of the diary are in Albus' hands and he has not seen it fit to share any information with the rest of us. He has always felt his own opinion was most important and telling others could only hurt his plans." McGonagall said hoping to end any speculation.

"So what do we do now?" asked Neville quietly reminding everyone he was still in the room.

"For now, nothing." McGonagall answered.

"What?" Archer asked, "You've told us a homicidal maniac thought dead for over a decade may in fact be alive and after our little Harry and you expect us to do nothing."

Harry nodded in agreement with this statement.

"Albus has yet to give any evidence about his claim, where once I would have believed him without question but after he tried to go against your parent's will I reflected on a lot of his past decisions and realised Albus is not very good at sharing and that often gets people hurt. You will do nothing for now since you are already far ahead of any other students, even Mr Longbottom here is rapidly rising towards the top of the year, and the notes left by my predecessor and the comments dropped by Professor Snape suggest that is somewhat of a miracle. If you attempt to study much harder, you will give up any sense of normality in your life."

"But Minnie I can't just wait for him to come back can I?" Harry asked.

"There is little else you can do, until it is confirmed in some way that Voldemort is alive then you should not let him dictate your life. Imagine the pressure the public would put you under if he returned, they would expect you to defeat him once again even if you are a child, an exceptionally gifted child with talented friends but you must see it is not your duty to stop this monster."

"Harry what can you even do now?" Neville asked, "I mean we know nothing about this, we can't just go hunting for a weak Voldemort, we wouldn't know where to start."

"Nev is right Harry," Archer added, "I don't like it but until we see some evidence this could just be more of Dumbledore's mad theories and you can't let him or Riddle dictate your life."

Harry nodded. He and Archer had grown more serious while at Hogwarts and further dedication to anything might take the fun out of life.

"Now off with the three of you, I'm sure you have better things to be doing. I would not recommend returning the stone to Albus, give it to Flamel if you can. While I agree it would be important to know if Voldemort is alive, to invite him to raid the school is outrageous." With that the boys all got up and left.

"Well that was strangely depressing." Archer said.

"Indeed, we need something to liven us up" Harry replied.

"Oh what do you have in mind?" Neville asked.

"Well Archer spent the first term undoing any Weasley twin prank or reversing it to screw with them. I think we've been here long enough to announce our arrival in a big way. Something we can plan and focus on to the point where we can ignore all this crap."

"I like it Alpha, son of Prongs."

A week later Harry received a reply to his letter to Flamel. The method of delivery was a surprise, a Phoenix flamed into the great hall at breakfast one morning, dropped a letter for Harry and disappeared. Harry looked up towards the staff table, it was clear in Dumbledore's frown he recognised the phoenix. Harry quickly stuffed the letter into his bag thinking he would open it with Neville and Archer when they were alone.

Unfortunately, they were in separate classes that morning so couldn't open the letter until lunch, they snuck into the kitchens to have some privacy while Harry read the missive.

"Okay," Harry started resting the letter down on the table which was already weighed down by the signs of the house-elves' hospitality. "He thanks us for securing the stone and assures us he had no idea about Dumbledore's weak protections. He says Dumbledore asked to borrow the stone for research purposes, technically if what Minnie said is true then it's not a lie, just the research wasn't on the stone but Riddle." Harry paused and looked at the other two who showed no surprise that Flamel was in the dark with regards to Dumbledore's master plan. "He would like to retrieve the stone in person at the next Hogsmeade visit so if we could forward him the date it would be much appreciated. He also tells us that we shouldn't tell Dumbledore nor should we look him in the eye at any time."

"Why the eye thing. I mean everything else is straight-forward?" Neville asked.

"Do you remember my book on the mind arts, the one from the train at the start of the year?" When Neville nodded Harry continued "It said when some people trained in the mind arts look you in the eye they can connect with you and read your surface thoughts, that is, what you're thinking about at that exact time."  
"Sneaky old git." Archer muttered, "So that's how he always seems to know what people are thinking, no thoughts are private."

"Well, thoughts can be private, there is defence against this, also he can only read surface thoughts without using his wand so memories and the like can't be seen." Harry replied.

"That's why his questioning is always so long winded" Neville added, "the more things he makes you think about, the more he learns. That's such a great breach of privacy."

"Yeah that's why its illegal, unfortunately there is no way to prove the wandless variation."

"Why haven't we all heard of this before?" Neville asked.

"Well its in the mind arts texts but really I think its because they don't want many people to know about it." Harry said,

"But whose is they?"

Archer frowned slightly before answering for Harry, "Nev, its going to be the upper levels of the ministry."

"But why wouldn't they want everyone to know so they can learn to defend against it?"

"Several reasons, some more cynical than others. Firstly, can you imagine the lack of trust from muggle-borns and the likes when they learn that their minds can be read and their thoughts revealed. Imagine if someone like Malfoy knew about this, imagine how much more hurtful his bullying could be. Imagine how little you could trust anyone if they knew some of these skills and you didn't. Also, imagine how useful it would be if some ministry agents were trained in the mind-arts, they could go and find people with hate filled thoughts and stop some incidents, not saying they do or even should but imagine that would all be useless if everyone could defend against it."

"Its really rare to find any details about it. Even my book doesn't contain instructions, just references. Although I might start to look into it now." Harry added. "Whatever, Dumbledore is a sneaky old man, we knew that already. I'll write to Flamel about Hogsmeade later, we have half an hour of lunch left I say we work on the plan."

The next Hogsmeade trip was in a month so it was a long wait before they could offload the stone. In the meantime, some strange things started to happen around Hogwarts. At first when suits of armour started to shout 'Boo' when people walked past students thought it just another quirk of the castle but when avalanches started to appear behind doors dropping large amounts of snow onto whoever opened the door, students started to suspect there was something amiss. This was seemingly confirmed when at lunch one day Malfoy and Ron Weasley ran towards each other and declared their love for each other. The fact that the normally smug Weasley twins looked as shocked and horrified as everyone else made the rest of the school a tad nervous. The fact that the Weasley twins hadn't successfully pulled of any major pranks on the school had not gone unnoticed either.

Breakfast the next day was interrupted too, this time by a snowstorm inside the great hall, it appeared the roof which reflected the outside was now simulating the weather too. It was one of those time that it was terrible to be a teacher, it was known by several of the staff who the culprits were but they had been meticulous in not leaving a trace and therefore could not be punished unless they confessed. They didn't.

The Hogsmeade weekend where they would meet Flamel seemed to come round quickly but in the last few days Dumbledore seemed to be watching Harry more than ever before, that amount of attention must have been unhealthy. Finally, they were ready to head out into the village. It was the weekend before Valentines and though they were meeting Flamel Harry felt he really ought to get a token gift for Daphne. He hadn't spoken to her in the last few weeks but still felt there ought to be some acknowledgement of her existence on his part, he didn't really expect her to reciprocate but he still felt obligated.

It was only when they reached Hogsmeade that they realised Flamel hadn't told them where top meet him. They stood around for a while until Flamel's phoenix flew down and got their attention. They followed the bird as it led towards the end of Hogsmeade near the train station. There they were met by a man who they assumed was Flamel. He didn't look ancient but rather around his forties, his hair had signs of grey but it was still mostly a muddy shade of brown, a finely pointed bread covered his sharp face. His eyes were a deep blue and they alone hinted at the age of this man.

"Greetings, I am Nicolas Flamel." He said. "I believe you three have something to return to me."

"Yes sir" Harry replied pulling a pouch from round his neck. Harry had taken to wearing the stone to stop Dumbledore finding it by going through his things. He handed the pouch over to Flamel who removed the stone and held it up to the light to inspect it.

"Ah yes my greatest creation. You have kept it safe for me, you could not possibly understand how valuable this is to me. You have also restrained yourselves from trying to use it which in itself must also be commended, as such I feel you three deserve rewards."

"you really don't have to sir." Harry started, Neville nodded along with him, Archer stayed quiet wondering why anyone would argue against gifts.

"Of course I don't have to, but I want to. I do not mean to boast but with my great age I have collected a huge number of texts and written several more. Having little else to do over the past six hundred or so years I have become an expert in many subjects, while I may not have the power Albus has I have a great many years of experience. While I struggle to remember it all I have written down much of what I have learnt." Flamel pulled out a wand and conjured a table and chairs, with a few more flicks and loops the cold air was warmed till cosy. He indicated they should sit.

Once they were all seated Flamel spoke again, "I am very old now, I and Perenelle are getting tired. More and more we feel our time on this earth is coming to a close. I had planned to leave my library to Albus but it appears he is relapsing into the mistakes of his youth. Let me tell you a bit more about Albus so you can understand him better. Albus has always been extremely intelligent and powerful. He topped every class he took at Hogwarts and throughout it became accustomed to people looking to him for answers. Shortly after he graduated he moved back to Godric's Hollow to look after his family, he felt it was his responsibility after his parent's deaths. While he was there he met a young man as powerful and as intelligent as himself, for the first time Albus had a real friend and equal. Some say they were more than friends but I find myself not caring. This man was Gellert Gindelwald. Together they were intelligent but were not wise, they were so used to their superiority that they felt that they should lead the world since, at least in their minds, they knew best. They justified the overriding of democracy as for the 'Greater Good'. Some vague concept they used to justify their increasingly radical views. In their quest for the greatest amount of good they believed they should not just rule over wizards but muggles too. They believed the statue of secrecy was created to protect muggles from rogue wizards, for of course wizards are better. They plotted away so much that Albus began to neglect the family that he had come back to care for. You must understand that they honestly believed that what they were planning was righteous, that any moral objections were inconsequential for the 'Greater Good'."

"So Dumbledore and Grindelwald were best friends and agreed, is that why Dumbledore took so long to confront him?" Harry asked.

"Yes they were and it is likely that Albus wanted to avoid fighting his friend, deep down he may even have believed in what Grindelwald was attempting. Now back to the story, Albus' brother Aberforth confronted Albus about the neglect he was showing to his sister. The argument escalated and a three-way duel started. At some point Albus' sister came into the room, I don't know why but she did. She was struck in the cross fire and killed. None of them knew who was responsible thus the estrangement of Albus and Aberforth. Grindelwald fled the country and disappeared. We now know he was off manipulating muggles ready to attempt his take over. Now A year or two after this I encountered Albus and took him on as my apprentice. I tried to explain how there was no such thing as the 'Greater Good'. I honestly thought I had succeeded. Either way he was a brilliant student. We only clashed on my distance from the wizarding world, I have no interest in intervening in the world. If I did it even once then I would be expected to do it again and again. If I ever failed then I would quickly become hated, if I got involved for the wrong side then again I would be hated. It is far more simple for me to avoid all your problems. If he was not in fact using my stone for research, then I assume he was using it for his own purposes."

"Sir, we have reason to suspect he was using it as bait." Harry said hoping he was doing the right thing by revealing this.

"As I suspected. Now let me tell you three a secret. The stone is extremely valuable to me and Perenelle and us alone. To you it is almost worthless, the metal to gold thing is a legend not truth and the elixir is only a de-aging potion that the stone enhances, there is a special magic involved in making the stone and it's a secret I am not willing to share that allows Perenelle and I to survive but its unique to us. Now Perenelle and I will likely destroy the stone and move on to the great beyond within the next year or two but until then we need it in one piece." Flamel said. "Now those rewards, I plan on leaving my library to you three when we pass on since we have no heirs and you seem as good as any and a lot better than most. You will be allowed access from your majority provided you are clever enough to follow whatever vague, possibly misleading directions I give you to find my home. For now, however I will give you one gift. Please state your favourite subject and I'll summon an appropriate text, it is likely the only other copy of the text will be in my library."

Harry looked at the other two who seemed to be in deep contemplation. "I am planning on studying for a transfiguration mastery in the next few years, if possible could I have something that could lead me to a project."

Flamel nodded and turned his attention to Archer.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind I would like something on magical materials and their interactions, I plan on investigating enchanting and crafting." Flamel once again nodded.

Neville once would have just stammered having met someone so famous but in a show of how much he had grown he simply and quietly said: "Herbology sir."

Flamel sighed, "The first two should not be a problem, if you'll just wait a moment he conjured some parchment and a quill, wrote a quick note and held it above him. A flash of flames and the phoenix appeared, swooped in and grabbed the note before flashing off into the flames. Flamel just sat quietly twiddling his thumbs, the boys were a little too surprised and nervous to say anything. A minute or so later a flash and the phoenix was back but this time it had a satchel. Flamel took the satchel and pulled out two texts. Handing the first to Harry, "This is a text on transfiguration and the nature of change. I was born long before the statue of secrecy so I hope its not too much of a surprise that I keep myself appraised of the muggle-world. In the past century especially muggles have been developing their understanding of the world around them, far beyond ours, they are trying to understand matter itself. Since transfiguration is transforming matter from once form to another it may be interesting. As I expect you to know magical power is used to make up for any gaps in knowledge provided the intent is strong enough, this text aims to provide more detailed knowledge on the nature of transfiguration itself, applying the concepts from this text you should become far more efficient with your spells."

"Thank you very much sir." Harry said staring at the book in his hands as if it were made of gold.

Flamel then handed another text to Archer. "This is a summary on magical interactions and my theories on the causes. It details my theories on why some metals are completely immune to spells and the like, it also has detail on the most effective medium for rune carving. I expect you to use it well."  
"Thank you sir." Archer said placing the book carefully into his own bag.

"Neither I nor my wife have ever taken much interest in Herbology I'm afraid." Flamel said to Neville. "I have another suggestion however. At the turn of this century my wife's dear friend Fawkes left our care to live with an apprentice of ours. I believe that soon Helios here will need a new friend. Now obviously Helios will make the final choice but I can recommend to him that he look after you when Perenelle and I depart this mortal plane."

Neville didn't say anything, his jaw just dropped open in a mix of awe and surprise. Helios trilled and flew over and rested on Neville's shoulder. The phoenix clearly approving.

"Now being a phoenix he is not a pet and you do not own him, he is a companion and dear friend. He is also immortal born from the flames that started our universe and as such is far more experienced and wise that we can ever hope to be, heed his warnings and you'll have and far easier life. Now he may choose to come and visit me a few times before I depart but I'm sure he will hang around with you for the foreseeable future. I dare say he will be looking forwards to catching up with Fawkes, they were our friends for over five hundred years so they know each other quite well. I don't even want to think about how long they have known each other before we came along."

Neville was still incapable of speech so just nodded slowly.

"Now before I depart I have one final piece of advice. With the exception of my dear wife, myself and Grindelwald Albus has never met another who he thinks of his equal, even Voldemort he thought of as a youthful hooligan, dangerous and intelligent but not equal of mind to him. He will always have plans for the future which he believes will benefit the most people, he's so set on the wider picture he tends to miss details and has little trouble sacrificing people. He will not give details or information for fear people will act independently of his plans. He genuinely means well but he has not been called out for his mistakes in such a long time he likely thinks he is infallible. I think I have given you enough to think about and wish you luck and long lives and with that I depart." A loud crack signalled he had apperated away leaving the three young boys alone. The charms started to fall around them and they stood up sharpish, a wise choice since not a minute later the table and chairs returned to whenever it is conjured objects come from. With their task fulfilled the three boys and one phoenix headed in the direction of the castle.

"Merlin Hermione is going to be so jealous of me for Helios." Neville said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Crap, I was going to get Daphne something." Harry muttered as they walked into the entrance hall causing the other two to burst out laughing and Helios trilled out happily.


End file.
